Belong
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is a Leotilda college AU story. Leo and his siblings try to find their place in the world. Mattie is in a hard relationship with her boyfriend Harun. How will Leo and Mattie meet and will they be able to find out who you are.
1. Chapter 1

_**Belong**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is a Leotilda story and it is a college AU.**

Leo was walking with his family in the woods. His legs and feet were sore with all the running and walking they had done. He felt like he was going to collapse but he knew they had to keep going. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw that it was Mia.

"Leo, you should rest. Your charge levels are low, and you have not slept in a couple of days." Mia suggested. Leo nodded, and they made camp. They all sat in their tent and charged while Leo slept.

"How long will we have to run?" Max wondered.

"For as long as we have to." Mia answered.

"Why?"

"The world isn't a safe place for us, Max. They will not accept us."

"But we can't keep running. We must find our place in the world. We have been running for the past 5 years. It's tie to stop running." Niska stated.

"We have enough money to rent an apartment. All of us can act human in one way or another. Maybe we can get jobs and try to find our place in the world." Mia suggested.

"Leo will not agree. It's too risky. If we get hurt, we'll be found out and killed." Fred replied.

"We can dye our blood red. We can put a bag in our throat to collect the food and water that we have to ingest as humans. We can use contacts to look human and if we try hard enough, we can make the world believe that we are humans." Niska explained. They all agreed. For the next month, they secretly put their plan to work. Mia and Niska bought what they needed at a nearby store and when Leo was asleep, they went to work. One day, Max had finished his training in becoming human.

"It's time that we tell Leo what we have done. It's time we find out who we are." Mia said. Mia went over to Leo who was sleeping. She kissed his forehead and Leo woke up. "Leo, we have something to tell you."

What?" Leo moaned as he sat up and looked around at his siblings. He saw that their eyes were no longer synth green but were different colors. "Why are you wearing those?"

"We are becoming human." Max replied with a smile.

"What?"

"We have dyed our blood red, caused our bodies to create heartbeat and breathing functions just like a human's. We act and sound like humans." Mia explained.

"Why? Will you just tell me what you're doing?" Leo questioned.

"We want to find our place in the world. We want to stop running and hiding. We have rented an apartment in London for us to live at. You and Max will go to the nearby university while Niska, Fred, and I work."

"No, it's too risky. What if they find out?"

"They won't. We'll be careful."

"What if I don't want to go to school? What if I want to hide?"

"Then you can do it when you're not at school. Leo, you need to find out who you are, and what you want. You can't hide forever. You may be like us, but you are also human. You have a place to belong and you have to find it."

"Please, Leo. I'm still young. You are my older brother. You have much to teach me and show me. Over the years, we have learned everything together, but we see things differently. I can't learn without you." Max begged. Leo sighed and nodded at his siblings who smiled.

"What about your charging ports?" Leo asked.

"We have hidden them with skin patches. No one will be able to detect that we are synths."

"What about me?"

"We can keep your wound bandaged or we can make a skin patch for your body." Fred suggested.

"I'll take the skin patch. Don't want the world to see that I'm wounded." Leo sighed. Fred and Mia helped Leo and then they moved into their new apartment. The next day, Mia, Fred, and Niska started their new jobs. They were eating breakfast and getting ready.

"Leo, will you take care of the dishes? I'm going to be late." Mia wondered.

"Yeah. Where are you working?"

"At a daycare. I get to take care of children all day and then I have to come home and take care of the biggest child."

Fred and Max chuckled as Leo started making faces at Mia.

"What about you, Fred?" Leo questioned.

"At a grocery store in town. It's good pay. Hopefully, we can get your books and school supplies before you and Max started university next month." Fred explained.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes."

Leo groaned and got up to clean his dishes. Then Niska came out of her room.

"Are you two ready?" Niska sighed.

"Yes." Mia and Fred replied.

"Good. We need to leave. I need to be at the school in a few minutes."

"What are you doing at the school?" Leo asked.

"Teaching kids. What else would I be doing?" Niska replied.

"I don't know. Causing trouble?"

"Go make up your bed and take care of your laundry."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mia kissed Leo's cheek and then did the same to Max before grabbing her purse.

"Behave, you two." Mia said as she followed Fred and Niska out the door. When the door was shut, Leo sat down on the couch and watched Max clean up the place.

"Didn't Niska give you chores?" Max asked as he looked over at Leo.

"I have all day to do them." Leo mumbled.

"I thought maybe we could explore the area and get to know our surrounding."

"Fine."

Leo got up and went to do his chores. That afternoon, they went out for a walk and explored the area. Leo tried to hide as much as possible while Max was very kind and outgoing. He smiled at everyone he saw and even helped an older lady with her groceries. When they got home, the other three were making dinner.

"How was your walk?" Mia asked as she watched Leo go into his room and close the door.

"Good. I enjoy this area. I'm not sure about Leo though. He kept looking down at the ground and was very quiet." Max answered.

"He'll come out of it. He's just being stubborn."

"I know. All I want is to see him happy."

"I do too."

In the bedroom, Leo had heard the conversation between his siblings. He went to his bed and sat down as he felt his shoulders get heavier with the weight of what he carried. It almost became too much. Leo pulled out a small blade and cut wrist deeply. He watched as blood spilled out of the wound. He felt himself become numb and he felt content for once. He laid down and hid the blade under the mattress. Then he began to cry as memories flooded through his mind.

" _Go. You must protect them." A man ordered._

" _No. Don't leave me." A young boy cried. The man grabbed a knife and cut himself. The boy watched as his father died in his arms. Then he watched as his siblings rushed to burn the body and the room. He looked up and saw Mia holding him and shushing him._

" _It's alright, Leo. You must grieve for your father." Mia whispered._

Leo opened his eyes and cried as grieve overcame his body. His silent cries turned into sobs. Several minutes later, Fred knocked on the door. Leo sat up and tried to hide his tears and wound.

"Come in." Leo said. Fred opened the door slightly.

"Mia has prepared your meal. You should come eat." Fred replied.

"Ok. I'll be out in a minute."

Fred left the room and closed the door. Leo went to the bathroom and cleaned the would. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

'What good am I if I can't be strong like everyone else? I'll never survive university like this. Why did my father bring me back to life? Did He Hate me? Why did he kill himself? Was he humiliated by my existence?' Leo thought. 'I'm nothing. I will never be worth anything."

Leo went to the dining room and saw His plate of food on the table. He saw his siblings sitting on the couch. He sat down in a chair and started eating his meal. Mia saw a cut on Leo's wrist. She went to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Leo, what happened?" Mia wondered.

"Nothing. I just cut myself. It's nothing. I'll be fine." Leo lied.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Mia, it's just a cut. It's nothing to worry about."

"Leo, you get sick very quickly. Even the tiniest scratch will make you very sick."

"Mia, I'm fine. I took care of it. You don't need to worry about it."

"I will worry about you, Leo. I care about you. And it's not because of my programming."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mia treated the cut and Leo finished eating his meal. When he was done, he went to his bedroom and laid down on his bed and cried as memories overwhelmed him. He cursed the synthetic part of his brain that did not allow him to forget. He wished he knew why his father turned him into a monster. He heard his siblings outside the room laughing and talking about each other's day. Leo wanted to be with them, but he's not one of them. He didn't see things the way they saw things.

"Why is Leo upset?" Max wondered. The others looked at each other and then looked at the ground sadly.

"We do not know, but we fear that he may be harming himself again. The cut was self-inflicted. He is hurting inside, and he has pushed us away." Mia answered.

"We must help him. He is our brother."

"But he won't let us. We can only do so much, Max. The rest is up to him." Niska stated.

"We can at least try to do more." Max replied as he went to the bedroom. He could hear Leo crying and his synthetic heart broke at the sound and thought of his brother suffering alone. He went in quietly and saw that Leo was facing the other wall. He sat down on Leo's bed and put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "We love you, Leo. We can't bear to lose you, but we can only help you through the pain you feel if you let us. I want to help you, Leo. I want to know how you feel. Please let me help you. Please talk to me."

Then Leo started sobbing and Max pulled him close. Max shushed Leo who continued to sob.

"I want it gone. I want this pain to go away. I want the weight of the world off my shoulders. I want to… I just want to die." Leo sobbed. Max shushed Leo and closed his eyes.

"I wish understood what you feel. I want to help you, but I'm not human. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand fully, but I will try. I will try to help you because I love you and I can't bear to lose you."

Leo started to calm down in Max's arms and Max could tell that Leo was getting tired.

"I'm nothing but a monster." Leo mumbled. "Why did father bring me back to life? I am nothing. I will never be worth anything. Father killed himself because he hated me."

"No, he didn't. We don't know why father killed himself, but it wasn't because of you. You are more than a monster. You are my brother. Father brought you back to life because he couldn't bear to lose you."

"Yeah, and then he went and killed himself. He killed himself in front of me. His blood covered me. I tried to stop the bleeding, but he still died in my arms."

"Did you cut yourself?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it."

"But I will worry. I love you and care about you, Leo. I want to watch you grow."

"I think I should get some sleep."

Leo pushed Max away and laid down. Max sighed and covered Leo up with a couple of blankets.

"Goodnight, Leo." Max whispered. "Fred and I will be in our room charging if you need us and the girls will be in their room."

"I know." Leo answered. Max left the room and closed the door. Time went by quickly as the five tried to get settled into their new lives. One morning, the synths were awake getting ready while Leo was still in bed sleeping.

"Is Leo up yet? He has school in an hour." Niska stated.

"No, he's still asleep." Mia sighed. "I woke him up twice, but he just rolled over and went back to sleep. Fred, can you go wake him?"

"No, I'll do it. I know what to do."

"Are you going to pour water on him again?" Max asked.

"Maybe. I have a few ideas." Niska replied. Niska filled up a bowl of ice cold water and went into Leo's room. She put it on the night table and then jumped on Leo and started tickling him. Leo groaned and tried to get away.

"Niska leave me alone. You're crushing me." Leo groaned.

"Get up. You have school soon."

"I don't want to."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Niska picked up the bowl and poured the water on the bed and Leo.

"Oh, Niska!" Leo exclaimed as he jumped out of bed.

"I had to get you up somehow." Niska replied as she got off the bed. "Hurry up and get ready."

Niska left the room. Leo got ready for school and ate his breakfast. When he was done, he grabbed his laptop and stuffed it in his bookbag.

"I'm ready." Leo sighed.

"Come on, we'll be late." Max answered. The two went to school. They got to the campus and saw everyone rushing to their classes.

"I do not like being around these people."

"You'll get use to it, Leo. I like it."

"What class do we have first?"

"English."

"Great. It had to be my least favorite subject."

They went to class. When it was over, Leo and Max walked around trying to find the next class. They went in and sat down near the bad of the classroom. Leo put his bookbag on the ground next to him and tried to hide from the world while Max introduced himself to the other students. Then a girl walked in. She was short with medium length brown hair. She sat down at a desk in front on Max. Leo looked at her and saw that the girl had been staring at him. She looked away quickly. Max smiled at the two. Throughout the whole class, Leo and the girl would keep looking at each other. After class, Leo and Max were walking outside to go grab lunch.

"The professor was very good." Max said.

"Yeah. I guess." Leo answered.

"What did he talk about?"

"Something about basic programming."

"You didn't listen, did you?"

"What? Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't. You were too busy looking at that pretty girl."

"No, I wasn't."

"You like her, don't you?"

"NO, I don't like her. She's not my type."

"Then why did you stare at her."

"I didn't stare at her."

"Yes, you did. And when you were not staring at her, she was staring at you."

"Let's just get something to eat."

They went outside and sat at a picnic table. Then the girl came over.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"Go right ahead. My name is Max, and this is my brother, Leo." Max greeted.

"Matilda Hawkins, but most people call me Mattie."

Mattie sat down next to Leo.

"Do you two live in the area?" Mattie wondered.

"Yes, we live in an apartment with our three siblings." Max replied.

"How? There's five of you? It must be chaotic. Are they here?"

"No, they work."

"Oh. Do you like it here?"

"Yes, it's a nice area and I have already made a few friends."

"What about you, Leo? Have you made any friends?"

"I don't make friends." Leo mumbled. He got up and went to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry. He's just struggling. Our parents committed suicide on us more than 5 years ago and Leo's taking it hard." Max explained.

"I can understand that." Mattie replied.

"What about you? Where do you live?"

"I live a few minutes from here. I just rented an apartment. I couldn't handle living with my family. It was just too much."

"Sounds hard."

"Yeah. My mum works as a lawyer and she's always gone, and my dad works and takes care of us kids. Whenever mum is home, she and dad are fighting. They keep pushing me to do things that I don't feel comfortable doing. It's frustrating."

A few minutes later, Leo came back over and sat down. Mattie and Max could see that Leo was trying to hide from everyone. Then a man came over and started touching and kissing Mattie.

"Mats, who are your new friends?" He asked.

"Leo and Max." Mattie replied as she tried to get away from him.

"Mattie, we talked about this. You only have room for one man in your life and that's me."

"They're just friends."

"I saw how you were looking at him in class. You like him, don't you?"

"Harun just leave me alone."

"Come sit with me."

"We'll have time to hang out, trust me. Now, please go away."

"Fine, but tonight, it looks like we'll have to have another talk."

Harun walked away. Mattie tried to hide the panic and tears.

"What does he mean by another talk?" Leo grumbled.

"Nothing. I should go." Mattie lied.

"But you haven't finished eating." Max replied.

"I'm not very hungry."

Mattie walked away.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Belong pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"We should tell someone that she is being abused." Max said.

"No, if he finds out, he'll hurt her." Leo hissed quietly.

"You do care about her."

"No, I just think that she doesn't deserve to be hurt."

"So, what do we do?"

"We watch both of them carefully."

That afternoon, they were walking home.

"Hey, wait up." Mattie said. Leo and Max stopped. Mattie came up to them. "Sorry for running off like that. Harun's a bit of a freak."

"Is he hurting you?" Max asked.

"What? No."

"Then what did he mean by having another talk?"

"Just that. Another talk."

"Max, back off. We should get going. Max sure that Harun isn't around." Leo stated. They started walking.

"I just wanted to thank you for being nice to me. A lot of people I know are real jerks to me." Mattie replied.

"Why?"

"Don't know. Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"I guess."

"Here's my number."

Mattie handed Leo a piece of paper.

"He's coming." Max warned. Leo hid the paper and Mattie winked at Leo. Harun grabbed Mattie and Mattie whimpered.

"Why can't you listen? I told you to stay away from them." Harun hissed.

"Leave her alone. You're hurting her." Leo blurted.

"You stay away from my girl. Both of you or someone is going to have more than just a bruise. Let's go."

Harun dragged Mattie away. Mattie looked into Leo's eyes and begged him not to follow with her eyes. When they were gone, Max was upset.

"Why did you stop? We have to go after them." Max questioned.

"She didn't want us to. If we help her, we'll make things worse for her and for us." Leo answered. "Come on, let's get home."

They went home. Leo went to his bedroom and looked at the paper Mattie gave him.

 _Help me. I'm being raped and beaten._

Leo stared at the paper and remembered how Mattie reacted. Then someone knocked on the door. Leo hid the paper. Mia came in.

"Sorry. Max told me that you had an interesting first day." Mia said as she sat down next to Leo on the bed.

"Yeah. It was." Leo sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"About Mattie?"

"There isn't a whole lot I can do."

"Why did she reach out to you?"

"I don't know."

Meanwhile, Harun and Mattie had arrived at her apartment. They went in and Harun threw Mattie to the ground while he closed the door. Mattie got up only to be slapped. Mattie cried out painfully and Harun grabbed her hair and dragged her to the bedroom. Mattie hit her head on the corner of the bedframe and cried.

"Get up. Get up now." Harun hissed. Mattie did as she was told.

"Harun, please. I didn't mean to. I just don't want to be alone anymore." Mattie sobbed.

"You knew the price you would pay if I found you around other people and you disobeyed me."

"Please don't hurt me. I won't do it again. I swear. Please, don't hurt me."

"It's already too late for that."

Harun pinned Mattie against the wall and started beating her.

At the Elsters' apartment, they were sitting around the table talking.

"How can we help Mattie? No one deserves to be hurt. There must be something we can do." Mia said.

"We can tell someone." Max suggested.

"No, if Harun finds out, she'll get hurt. Who knows what he's doing right now." Leo stated.

"Then what are you suggesting we do?"

"I have an idea, but you have to let me do it alone."

"Why? Why can't I help?"

"Because you have not learned how to be quiet yet. I spent all day hiding from people. Everyone will assume that it's who I am, and they won't mess with me."

"So?"

"And that's my way in. I know how to sneak around and hide from people. I can help her without Harun knowing."

"At least tell me what you are planning."

"No, you may say something."

"I won't, Leo. I promise."

"I know. She gave me her phone number and I have to be the one who helps her."

"Is it because you love her?"

"We've been through this, Max. I don't love her. I'm just trying to help."

"That's a big change from this morning." Niska stated.

"I'm not even going to answer." Leo sighed. When everyone was charging or sleeping, Leo remined awake thinking. He got up and went to the window. He looked outside and saw the moon.

Meanwhile, Harun had finished beating Mattie. He made sure that none of her wounds would show.

"Get up." Harun hissed. Mattie whimpered painfully as she got to her feet. Her legs shook under her weight. "You will go to school tomorrow and you will talk to no one. Understood?"

"Yes." Mattie answered.

"Go get cleaned up."

Mattie went to the bathroom and closed the door. She fell to the ground and started sobbing quietly. Several minutes later, she got up and took a shower. She watched as the blood from her cuts mixed with the water and ran down her legs and into the drain. Then she heard the door open and her heart started racing again. A minute later, Harun stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Mattie. He started kissing Mattie's neck.

"I'm sorry for what I did but you know why I did it." Harun said.

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Mattie answered calmly.

"I hope not. I really don't want to hurt your beautiful body."

"Then why do you? Why do you do this to me?"

"Because you are mine. There's only room for two of us in this relationship. I just don't want to lose you, Mattie. Now, no more talk. I'll be leaving in a week and I want to leave knowing that when I return I'll still have my pretty girlfriend."

"You will."

"Good."

Harun found an area on Mattie's neck that was hidden and started to bite. Mattie gasped and moaned.

The next morning, Mattie went to school and acted like nothing had happened. She saw Leo and Max and tried to hide her face from them. In class, Leo watched Mattie closely. He watched as Mattie would look up at him and then look back at Harun. After class, he wrote a note and walked past Mattie putting it in Mattie's hand. Mattie looked at it and saw Leo's number.

 _Call me when you can. I can help._

Mattie hid the note in her phone case and walked to her next class. At lunch, Leo and Max sat alone. They watched as Mattie sat with Harun who was constantly touching her. Then a few guys went and sat with Harun and Mattie.

"Who are they?" Max asked.

"Harun's gang. Most likely." Leo answered. "He most likely has them watching us and Mattie."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing. They won't hurt us unless we talk to Mattie."

After lunch, Mattie went to the bathroom. She locked the door and pulled out the note. She called Leo. Leo's phone rang, and he answered it.

"It's me. Are you alone?" Mattie asked.

"It's just me and Max, but for the most part we're alone. Harun and his buddies are too busy talking." Leo answered.

"Yeah. He's going on a trip next week. I'll be free for a week or, so I thought."

"He's going to have his friends watch you."

"Yeah. You said you can help. How?"

"I can't talk about it. You just have to trust me."

"It's hard to trust people when they say that."

"I know. Why me? Why did you give the note to me?"

"I don't know. I just felt like you were the person to go to. I mean, you hide from everyone. You're like a homeless guy who sees everything that happens."

"Maybe I was at one point."

"You'll have to tell me some day."

"Maybe. SO how did you meet him?"

"In school last year. He seemed like a nice guy."

"Don't they all."

"Yeah. When we finished school, he invited over to his house and he raped me and beat me. Afterwards, he told me not to tell anyone. He bought an apartment and I've been living with him ever since."

"Did he hurt you last night?"

"Yeah. Each time he gets worse. I'm really scared, Leo. It sounded like they were planning something to make sure that I don't let anyone know."

"Let's hope we can get you out before then."

"You can't. If I leave, he'll hurt my family."

"Then we have to hurt them first."

"What do you mean? Kill them?"

"No. AT least, not yet. Call me when you have the chance. I'll send you an address. You can come whenever you want."

"Ok. Why are you helping me? You don't know me, and you don't seem like the kind of person who helps others."

"You're right."

"So why do you help me?"

"I don't know."

Leo hung up. He texted Mattie an address. Mattie got the text and sighed. She left the bathroom and acted like nothing had happened. She went outside and looked at Leo. Leo nodded and grabbed his bookbag.

"Come on, we have class." Leo sighed. Max followed Leo inside. Over the next week, Leo and Mattie talked when they could. One morning, Leo woke up and heard his phone ring. He answered it.

"Mattie is he gone?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. He just left, but he's friends are watching me. There's one outside my bedroom door and two more at the door. Then there's a four guy outside the apartment." Mattie answered.

"That means we'll have to be careful."

"Yeah. I won't be going to school for the next week though. He won't allow him to leave the apartment."

"That may be an idea."

"What? What are you planning?"

"I'll tell you when you call me again."

"Ok."

They hung up. A man came in and looked at Mattie with lust in his eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" Mattie wondered. The man got on the bed and pulled the blankets away from Mattie. Mattie tried to back away but saw that her legs were chained to the edge of the bed. "No, let me go. Please, let me go."

Mattie tried to grab her phone, but the man threw it across the room. Leo thought about his plan and waited for Mattie to call. His family could tell that Leo was anxious. That night, Leo was very jumpy. Every time, a noise was made, Leo would jump.

"Leo, why don't you call Mattie?" Mia suggested.

"No. She has to call me. There are four men watching her every move." Leo answered. "She should have called by now. IF she doesn't call in an hour, we need to put our plan to work."

Then Leo's phone rang. Leo answered it.

"Mattie are you alright?" Leo panicked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry I couldn't call sooner. I was busy." Mattie lied. She looked at her bedroom door and hoped that no one would come in.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not, Leo. I'm fine."

"Ok. We'll put our plan into action."

"No, wait to do it."

"Ok. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Leo, I'm fine."

"It's just… you sound scared."

"Wouldn't you be if you were being held hostage?"

"Yeah. You have a point. Ok, let's make a deal. You have to call me every 8 hours. If you don't, we come after you. Understood?"

"Let's make it 10. It's better for all of us that way."

"10, it is."

"Thanks, Leo."

Leo hung up.

"We should go after her." Niska said.

"I know. I want to, but she doesn't want us to. She's hiding something. They might be at high alert and if they see us, they'll hurt her and her family." Leo answered. "All we can do is wait."

At the apartment, Mattie laid on the ground groaning painfully as she tried to get back to the bed. The man had unchained her after he had raped and beaten her for hours. When Mattie got to the bed, she hid the phone and went to sleep. Over the next 6 days, Mattie was beaten and raped within an inch of her life, but she acted completely normal. On the sixth day, she was being beaten and raped when the man pulled out a knife.

"For every noise you make, I will cut you." He hissed. "Understood?"

"I… I understand." Mattie whimpered loudly. The man chuckled and made a shallow cut from Mattie's chest down to her left hip. Mattie whimpered painfully, and the man did it again.

"This wouldn't hurt so much if you wouldn't make so many noises."

Two hours later, Mattie was very weak from blood loss. She laid on the bed while the man that abused her watched her bleed out.

"It's a shame. Harun said that you were such a good girl." He sighed before he left the room. At the Elster apartment, Leo had a bad feeling that something was wrong with Mattie.

"I'm going to check on her." Leo stated.

"Has it been ten hours?" Niska asked.

"No. Not yet. I'll text you if she calls or if I need you to come over."

"Leo, please be careful." Mia warned.

"I will." Leo replied. He left the apartment and tracked Mattie's phone. Mia looked at Fred and Niska.

"I'll wait for Max to return from school. Go after him."

Fred and Niska did as they were told. Soon, Leo was led to an apartment building 15 minutes away. He saw one of Harun's buddies standing outside the building. He watched as another man came out and the two raced off in a car. Leo went into the building. When he got to Mattie's floor, he saw a man outside the door. He found a metal pole that was lying around and hid it behind his back. He approached the guy who looked at him intensely.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could see Mattie?" Leo greeted.

"She doesn't want to see anyone." The man replied as he pulled out a knife. Inside the apartment, Mattie had managed to put one of her sweaters on and stumble outside her bedroom. She groaned and moaned painfully as she clutched her side. She went over to the kitchen and pulled out a cup. She filled it with water and saw a sharp knife. She grabbed it and hid it. She heard Leo outside talking to the guard.

"Come on, I just want to see her for a few minutes." Leo begged.

"No. Now, leave or you die." The guard hissed. Then Mattie was grabbed.

"You shouldn't have left your room." The man whispered. He cut Mattie causing Mattie to whimper loudly. Leo heard it and hit the guard with the metal pole. He broke the lock and went inside. She saw the man who had abused Mattie on the floor. A knife was plunged into his chest. He saw Mattie sitting next to him. Her right arm clutched her middle while the other one kept her from falling over. When she saw Leo, she tried to stand up.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mattie lied. Leo went to Mattie and caught her. Mattie leaned against Leo and allowed him to help her stand. Then Niska and Fred came in.

"The guard is unconscious. Is he dead?" Niska said. Mattie nodded. Niska looked at Leo. "We'll get rid of his body and dispose of the man outside. Get her to the hospital."

"No, you can't. He has friends there. Believe me, I know. I saw several of them after the second time Harun beat me. I'll be fine. I just need to lie down and rest."

"Maybe we should have Mia come and take care of her."

"No, I can do it. I can take care of her. Get rid of the bodies before we're caught. There are two men that may return." Leo explained.

"They must be going to get Harun. He'll be home in the morning. He must not have been able to get a flight here. I heard them say that they may have to go to Wales to get him. He managed to get a flight from where ever he was to Wales but not to here." Mattie panted. The Elsters nodded.

"Let's get you to bed."

"Ok."

Leo helped Mattie to the bedroom. Mattie sat down on her bed and watched as Leo closed the door.

"Thank you for helping me. You… you didn't have to." Mattie groaned.

"I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I didn't." Leo mumbled. "Are you bleeding still?"

"No, it's stopped. I'm just filthy and really sore."

"DO you want anything?"

"No. I'm fine. A hot bath would be nice though, but you don't have to do that. I can do it myself."

"No, I'll do it."

Leo went into the bathroom and started the water. A couple of minutes later, he came out and saw Mattie texting.

"I'm just texting my mum. She was worried when I didn't answer her text. She almost came over." Mattie chuckled.

"Does she know?" Leo wondered.

"No."

"The bath is almost ready if you want to get in."

"Yeah. Can you help me?"

"Sure."

Leo helped Mattie to the bathroom. Mattie sat down on the edge of the bathtub and swung her legs into the tub.

"You can go. I can do the rest." Mattie suggested. Leo left the room. Mattie took her sweater off and got into the tub. She turned the water off and relaxed in the heat of the water. She could feel her sore and achy body calm down. Leo looked around Mattie's bedroom and saw the blood that was on the bed. He took the blankets, pillows, and sheets and threw them into the laundry. He found new sheets, pillows, and blankets and made up the bed. He went to the kitchen and saw the blood that covered the floor and a cup. He saw some blood on the counter top. He filled a bucket with hot water and grabbed a few cloths and began to clean the room. Several minutes later, he had finished cleaning the kitchen. He went to the bedroom and found Mattie's phone. He wiped the blood off of it. When he was done, he put the cloths with the laundry and went to get it started. When he came back, he saw Fred and Niska.

"Have you checked on her?" Niska asked.

"I will in a minute. You two can go home." Leo answered.

"Call us if something happens."

"Yeah. Hey, she can't stay here. Can you try to find an apartment that we can help her rent? She needs someplace to live, and she doesn't know about us and we don't have room."

"I've already been looking. There's an apartment building a few blocks from our house. I looked in the roster at your school. Harun and his friends do not go to that school. When they return and find Mattie gone, they will think that she has told the police and they will hopefully leave the area." Fred explained.

"We can't be sure though. I'll talk to her after she gets some rest." Leo sighed.

"DO you want us to get supplies so that you can treat her wounds?"

"Uh, hey. That would help."

"I will stop by with the supplies in half an hour."

"Ok."

Fred and Niska left. They closed the door and Leo locked it. He went back to the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. Mattie opened her eyes and saw that she was covered by the blood-stained water. She covered herself the best she could.

"Uh, come in." Mattie nervously said. Leo came in and looked away from Mattie.

"I came to see if you needed anything." Leo stammered.

"I'm good."

Leo picked up Mattie's dirty sweater.

"I can grab some clothes for you." Leo suggested.

"Thanks. I have a long hoody on my closet door." Mattie answered. "I can pull out my clothes later."

"Ok. Yeah, I can do that."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No? I'm just not use to being around people."

"Oh."

"It's fine though. I don't mind doing this."

"Thanks, Leo."

"Your welcome. You should get out soon."

"I will when you get my hoody."

"Oh, yeah. Do you need a towel?"

"No, I can reach it."

"Ok."

Leo left the bathroom and took care of the sweater. He grabbed Mattie's hoody and went back into the bathroom and saw Mattie waiting. He put it where she could reach.

"I'll be outside if you need me." Leo offered.

"Thanks, Leo. I'll be fine." Mattie thanked. Leo left the bathroom and went to the window in Mattie's bedroom. He made sure that no one was coming. Mattie got out of the tub and dried herself off with a towel. Then she put her hoody on and left the bathroom. She went to her dresser and grabbed underwear. "Don't look."

"Ok."

A minute later, Mattie sighed and sat down on the bed.

"You can look now." Mattie said. Leo turned around and saw that Mattie didn't have any pants on.

"Won't you get cold?" Leo wondered.

"I'm fine for now. I just want to rest."

"Fred will be back soon with supplies so that I can treat your wounds."

"Thanks."

"We're also going to rent an apartment for you. I asked Fred to get you a new phone. We don't want Harun to track yours and find you."

"He'll find me no matter what, Leo. Nothing will help."

"I know, but we'll protect you. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We lived our lives on the run for 5 years. We know how to hide."

"Why did you have to run?"

"I can't really say."

"Fine. I don't even really want to know."

"No, I don't mean that I don't trust you. It's just… it's a lot to take in and you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Maybe when you're better."

"Alright then."

Mattie laid down and covered herself. She noticed that the blankets were different. She saw that the top blanket was one that she had since she was little.

"Where did you find this blanket?" Mattie asked.

"in the closet under some pillows. It looks old." Leo replied.

"I've had it since I was little."

"I can find another one if you want me to."

"No, it's fine. Thank you, Leo."

"Your welcome."

Leo left the room and closed the door. Mattie closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Leo paced around the apartment and looked at Mattie and Harun's things. He found a box in the closet and opened it. She saw several stuffed toys. He found a red monkey with Mattie's name on it. He smiled and continued looking. Then he heard Fred knock on the door. Leo put the box away and opened the door.

"I have the supplies." Fred whispered.

"Thanks. You can go home. I'll text when it's time to get her belongs moved. She's sleeping right now, and I don't want to wake her." Leo sighed.

"Ok. Be careful."

"I will."

Fred left, and Leo locked the door again. He sighed and put the supplies in Mattie's room on the bed. He went to the kitchen and tried to find food. When he couldn't find anything, he sighed and sat down on the couch. He pulled out the box and looked through the pictures in it. He saw pictures of Mattie with her family and he smiled sadly. An hour later, Leo was up looking out the windows and pacing again.

"You know, people will think something's wrong if you keep looking out the windows." Mattie joked.

"I'm just trying make sure we're safe." Leo answered.

"We are."

"We can't be sure of that."

"I know."

Mattie sat down on the couch and saw the box.

"I'm sorry for looking through your stuff. I know I should have asked…" Leo stammered.

"It's ok." Mattie replied as she pulled out the monkey. Leo sat down on the couch.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I'm fine."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know."

"I could really only find cereal and bread anyways."

"I know. I didn't have time to get food."

"We can get some when we get you settled into your new apartment. Niska texted. They got it rented under our name. It's smaller than this but we couldn't really find anything else."

"Thanks. I'll take what I can get."

"How far away do your parents live?"

"About an hour."

"Oh."

"Yeah. If I could I'd go live with them, but I know I can't."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Mattie groaned as she moved slightly.

"I should treat your wounds." Leo remembered.

"No, I'm fine for now." Mattie stated.

"You could get sick if I don't."

Leo grabbed the supplies and started treating the wounds on Mattie's arms and legs. When he was done, he became uncomfortable.

"I need to treat the rest of your body. I can get a blanket so that you can cover yourself." Leo suggested.

"That would help." Mattie agreed. Leo grabbed Mattie's blanket and Mattie took her hoody off and quickly covered herself so that Leo could treat her back. Leo moved Mattie's hair onto her shoulder and Mattie gasped when Leo's warm hand touch her skin.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just you're really warm."

Leo began to treat Mattie's back.

"You know, we barely know each other. For all I know, you could be worse than Harun." Mattie realized.

"What do you want to know?" Leo wondered.

"Why did you have to run?"

"Let's try something easier. What's your favorite color?"

"Why are you avoiding my question? You know how I ended up in this situation. It would be helpful if I knew how you ended up in yours."

"It's a long story and I don't know if we have time for it."

"Fine."

"So, what's your favorite color?" Leo asked.

"Red." Mattie sighed. "Yours?"

"Green. Dark green. Your turn."

"What's your favorite season?"

"Autumn. I like the leaves. Yours?"

"Same. Your turn."

"What was your favorite thing to do as a child?"

Mattie paused as she thought about Leo's question.

"I guess it would be playing with my parents when they were happy and together." Mattie mumbled. "Yours?"

"Same. My parents died a few years ago though." Leo murmured.

"I'm sorry. Dad use to push me on the swing while mum held Toby or Sophie in her arms. I remember jumping into a leaf pile and throwing leaves at my dad."

The two chuckled and they both felt happier.

"I did the same thing with my siblings. We would play in the leaves almost all day. At night, we'd go inside and sit near the fireplace and just be together." Leo sighed.

"How old are you?" Mattie wondered.

"20. You?"

"18. I'll be 19 next month."

"I turned 20 back in June. I'm done treating your back. Do you have any wounds…"?

"Yeah."

"Mia can treat your sensitive areas."

"Ok. I think I'd prefer that."

"Lie down."

Mattie laid down and watched and Leo treated her shoulders, neck and stomach area. Mattie had to fight to control her breathing when Leo touched her hips.

"I'm sorry. I'm almost done." Leo mumbled. When he was done, he took care of the stuff while Mattie tried to get comfortable. She grabbed pillow and put it under her head. She moved to the corner of the couch and covered herself with the blanket. Leo came over and sat on the other side of the couch with Mattie's old and new phone. He handed the to her. "Put all the contacts you want into your new phone."

"Ok." Mattie sighed. She did as she was told.

"We'll deactivate the old one when Harun texts. If he texts."

"He said he would."

"You should go back to bed."

"I'm fine."

"You could have put your hoody back on."

"I know. I just didn't feel like it."

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Do you want me to…"

Mattie moved and put her head on Leo's lap which surprised Leo.

"I was thinking maybe I could get you another blanket." Leo argued.

"Yeah, well. This is better than any blanket." Mattie answered. Leo put his hand on Mattie's hand and squeezed gently. Mattie fell asleep and Leo watched her. An hour later, Harun texted. Leo shook Mattie and Mattie moaned.

"We have to hurry. My siblings will be here soon, and Harun is on the plane to Wales."

"Ok."

Mattie got dressed and Leo helped her get packed. Mattie told Leo what she wanted, and he packed it for her. Several minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Leo opened it and saw his siblings.

"Put the boxes in the car. We'll put her stuff in her new apartment. Mia, can you treat the rest of Mattie's wounds? They are in certain areas." Leo explained. Mia nodded and grabbed the supplies. She went to Mattie's bedroom.

"I'm Mia. Leo asked me to treat your wounds." Mia gently said. Mattie nodded, and Mia treated her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Belong pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Several minutes later, Mia came out of the room and saw Leo waiting.

"She's lucky. She'll be fine. She just needs time to recover." Mia suggested. Leo nodded. He went in and saw Mattie sitting on the edge of her bed crying. When she saw Leo, she tried to stop. Leo shook his head and wiped the tears away.

"No, you need to let it out. You need to let this pain out." Leo stated. Mattie did as she was told. When she had calmed down, she looked around. "We put everything in the car. You can get dressed and then we can leave."

"Ok." Mattie sighed. Leo left the room and Mattie got dressed. She walked out of her bedroom and saw the Elsters' waiting. She grabbed the rest of her stuff and Leo helped her to the car. They all got in and Leo threw Mattie's phone out the window. They went to Mattie's apartment and helped her get settled. Mia went home and grabbed a few things while the others helped Mattie. Leo found Mattie's monkey and went to her. He saw her sitting on her new bed looking through some pictures. He sat on the bed and put the monkey on Mattie's shoulder. Mattie looked up at Leo and smiled. Leo smiled, and Mattie's heart melted at his wide smile. She grabbed the monkey and looked at it.

"I used to take him everywhere. I wanted to get rid of him, but mum said that I shouldn't. That I should wait and give it to own child. I don't think I'll ever have children." Mattie mumbled.

"You will. One day." Leo replied.

"DO you want children?"

Leo looked down at his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I've never really been around children. I don't think I'd even be a good dad." Leo quietly said.

"I think you would be." Mattie replied. Leo looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Mia is going to get some food and my things. She said that you shouldn't be alone, and I volunteered to stay."

"NO, you shouldn't have to. I'll be fine."

"I'd actually rather stay and know that you are being cared for than to be home and going to school and wondering if you're even alive."

"I'd text you."

"I just would feel better if I were where I could watch you."

"Ok."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah. And I'd actually feel a little better if someone was here in case Harun came back and found out."

"He won't."

"I hope not."

Leo reached for Mattie's hand and gently squeezed it. An hour later, Mia was back and was going a late dinner for everyone. They sat around the room and ate dinner and talked.

"Were you lying about your parents?" Max wondered.

"Sort of. It's true, but they're not that bad. What about your parents?" Mattie answered. They all looked at each other.

"Mum died when I was thirteen. She committed suicide and took me with her. I was lucky to survive. Then our dad died when I was fifteen." Leo explained.

"Like Leo Elster's parents?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

"But you survived."

"Yeah."

Mia moaned and put her plate down.

"I'll be right back." Mia said. She went to the bathroom and closed the door. She opened her mouth and pulled out the bag that was in her throat. She tied it up and put it in a bag and put it in the trash can. Then she went back out and took care of her plate of food. They had finished eating and were unpacking the last box when Max cut himself. He put pressure on the cut.

"I need a Band-Aid." Max stated. Mia helped him put one on the cut. "Thank you."

An hour later, they had finished. Max grabbed a Band-Aid and went to the trash. He pulled the old one off and replaced it with a new one. Mattie saw that it was still bleeding.

"Call us if you need anything." Mia suggested.

"We will." Leo answered. Mia and the other three left. Leo grabbed his stuff and laid it out on the couch. He made up his bed and then sat down. Mattie sat next to him.

"You know, you've taken care of all of my bloody clothes and bedding, but you haven't taken care of yours." Mattie warned. Leo looked down and saw that his shirt was covered in blood.

"I forgot. I guess I should take a shower."

Leo grabbed his things and went into the bathroom. He took a shower and cleaned the blood off of his body. When he was done, he got dressed but saw that the skin patch on his wound had peeled. He put it in the trash can and sighed. He left the bathroom and sat down on the couch and texted Mia. Mattie went to the bathroom and saw the skin patch. She saw the bag and opened it to find a bag full of fluid and stuff. She became worried and left the bathroom. Leo realized that his needed to charge. He plugged himself in and hid the bottom of his phone so that Mattie would think that he was charging his phone. Mattie came out and sat down on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Leo replied. Mattie looked and saw that Leo was texting Mia.

"You know your phone isn't charging."

"Oh, yeah. The cord must be going back."

"It would help if it was plugged in."

Mattie grabbed the cord and followed it to Leo's side.

"Stop. You need to stop, Mattie." Leo ordered as he pushed Mattie's hand away. Mattie lifted Leo's shirt and saw the wires in Leo's side. She stood up and looked at Leo in horror and shock.

"What? Who are you?" Mattie cried. Leo unplugged himself and stood up.

"Please, let's just go to sleep. Both of us are tired."

"No, tell me who you are. Now."

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"I'm Leo Elster."

"He's dead."

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying. Think about it. How old was his mother when she died? How old was I when I died, Mattie? Answer me."

"13."

"I drowned but Mia brought me to the surface. By then it was too late. My dad spent days put this into me."

"No. This can't be true."

"It is. How old was Leo Elster when his dad died? If he had lived, how old would he have been when his dad died? How old was I when my dad died?"

"15! You would have been…15." Mattie shouted. She trailed off as she realized that Leo was telling the truth. "The skin patch… was it yours?"

"Yeah. We didn't want anyone to see that I was hurt."

"What about the bag? Do you have a bag in your throat? Can you have human food?"

"No, it's not mine. I'm still human. I still need food and water."

"Then it's Mia's, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"What is she? What is Max?"

"What do you mean? What about Max?"

"He cut himself and the bleeding didn't stop even an hour later. What are they?"

"Synths."

"No, synths can't feel."

"My siblings can."

"That's impossible, Leo."

"And what am I? To you, to the world, I'm impossible. I shouldn't exist, but I do. My dad created them as sentient synths. They were prototypes, but he died before he could create anymore. They can think and feel just like us. You've seen it."

"Then why are you here? Why risk people knowing about you?"

"We were on the run for 5 years. My siblings felt that enough was enough. They did everything possible to make themselves look and act like humans. They created their own breathing and heart rate. They dyed their blood and wore contacts. They had bags in their throats. They did everything that humans did. They wanted to find their place in the world. They wanted to find out who they were. I couldn't stop them even if I wanted them to."

"Is this a lie? Is all of this just a trick?"

"What?"

"Do you really care about me? Or am I just a way in to humanity? Am I an experiment? Are you using me to see how people will react to you?"

"No. That was never my intention."

"Really. DO you care? DO you care about what happens to me?"

"Of course, I do. I…"

"What? You what?"

"I… I love you."

"How do I know that what you're saying is the truth? How do I know that your family is who they say they are?"

"I can show you."

"Excuse me?"

"I can show you. Come here."

Mattie sat down next to Leo would grabbed his laptop and plugged himself in.

"My dad made sure that I could not hide my memories or forget them. I can't change them, or I could end up wiping my systems blank." Leo explained. He closed his eyes and showed Mattie everything. Mattie watched as clips from Leo's past flashed onto the screen. Then when it got to David's death, Leo unplugged himself and started panting and groaning.

"What happened? Why did he have a knife?" Mattie wondered as Leo stood up and went to the window. "Leo, please tell me."

"He didn't burn himself. He stabbed himself. I was still very weak emotionally. My siblings tried to help me, but I could really only respond with him. I wanted warmth and to hear someone's heartbeat. At the time, my siblings couldn't do that. My dad was a workaholic, but he did care about me. At night, I dealt with nightmares. I would wake up screaming and he'd come in and pick me up and I would cry on his shoulder. Sometimes, he would take me outside for a walk. I was small, frail, and thin because of the stress my body was going through. He had no problems carrying me. In the morning, I would wake up to him tending to my fevers. He would smile down at me and tell me to go back to sleep. That's how I knew that I had had a rough night. He spent all his free time caring for me. My siblings helped me adjust and I was very close to them, but I got closer to my dad and when he died, I took it hard. He stabbed himself and blood splattered on me. He told me that I had to take care of my siblings. I begged him not to kill himself. I held him as he died. The last thing he said to me was how much he loved me. When he died, my siblings came in. Mia and Max took me out of the room. Mia had Max pack their things while Fred and Niska burned the room and the body. Mia wrapped me in a blanket and got me to grieve. Over the next year, I grew and matured. Now, I'm like this. I'm no longer frail, small, and thin. I'm no longer emotionally weak. Now, I'm a man who can't be strong. A man who is tired of having the weight of the world on my shoulders. Some days I wonder why my dad did what he did. I keep wondering what I had said or done to cause him to kill himself. Was I an embarrassment? A burden?" Leo explained.

"No, you weren't."

"Then why did he do this to me?"

"Who knows. Maybe it was because he was going through stuff and the loss of your mother left him empty."

"Maybe. I should pack my stuff."

"I'm not getting up."

"I'm sure you want me to leave."

"Stay."

"Why? I'm a monster. I'm an experiment that failed. I'm nothing, but a freak that should have died."

"That's exactly why you should stay. You were there for me even though you didn't know me. You could have cared less about me but instead you helped me. It's my turn to help you."

Mattie went to Leo and held out her hand.

"You've been alone for a long time. You haven't been with humans since your dad's death. It's time that you get to know us a little better." Mattie suggested. Leo looked at Mattie's hand and took it. Mattie smiled at Leo. The next day, Harun walked into his apartment and saw that it was mostly empty.

"Where is she? Where is Mattie?" Harun yelled.

"She was here when we left." One guy answered.

"Well, she isn't here now."

"She must have somehow escaped. She could be anywhere."

"Would she have remained here?" the other guys wondered.

"No, she's too smart. We need to leave. We'll come back in a couple of weeks, but until then I want you to have the others keep an eye out." Harun sighed.

"What if that creep helped him?"

"Which creep?"

"The guy with pale skin. We've seen him watch Mattie carefully. His friend hasn't been as observant."

"Watch them."

"Yes, sir."

Mattie woke up and saw Leo still sleeping peacefully on the couch. An hour later, Leo finally stirred. He woke up and saw Mattie looking at him from the bed.

"You look better." Mattie said.

"So, do you." Leo answered as he sat up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You woke up screaming several times."

"I don't remember."

"I did what I could to help you."

"Thanks."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. You?"

"Yeah."

"Help yourself."

Leo got up and found what he could for breakfast. He came over to the bed with a bowl of cereal and handed it to Mattie.

"You won't get better if you don't eat." Leo said.

"Thanks." Mattie replied. They ate in silence.

"How do you think Harun's reacting to you not being there?"

"I don't know. I can't imagine that he's very happy."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to drop something off at my siblings' apartment and then grab something."

"What?"

"Niska forgot her jacket and I need mine. I also need those skin patches for my side."

"Ok."

That afternoon, Mattie was in bed resting. She had taken a bath and Leo had treated her wounds. Leo grabbed his phone and the keys. He went to Mattie and sighed.

"I'll be back. Keep the windows and door locked. Try to stay in bed. Try to remain quiet and do not open the door for everyone." Leo sighed.

"Ok." Mattie mumbled. Leo left the apartment and locked the door. He ran over to his siblings' apartment and went in.

"Leo, you should be with Mattie." Mia said.

"I know, but I needed a few things." Leo answered. He grabbed what he needed and put a skin patch on his wounded side. "Ok, I have what I need. Tell Niska that her jacket is on her bed."

"Ok. Be careful. Harun could be watching. Max said that he saw him near the school."

"I will."

Leo left the apartment. Harun and his buddies watched Leo from an alley. When Leo was where no one could see him, Harun nodded.

"Let's go." Harun said. They followed Leo. One guy blocked Leo's path. "Well, well, if it isn't Leo."

"Harun, what do you want?" Leo sighed.

"Where's Mattie?"

"I don't know."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Belong pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Harun got in Leo's face. Leo clenched his fist.

"Why are you lying to me?" Harun asked.

"I'm not. I swear." Leo lied. Harun chuckled and punched Leo. Leo barely reacted. Then he was hit again and again. Leo groaned as he hit the ground. He was thrown into the walls and trash cans several times. Then Harun pinned Leo against the wall and pressed a knife into Leo's back. He grabbed Leo's hair and pressed his mouth against Leo's ear.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know where Mattie is. Last I knew, she said that she was going to Bristol for a month or so. She said something about having friends there. That's all I know. I swear."

"When was this?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Thanks, Leo. Knew I could count on you."

Harun made a swift and deep cut on Leo's back. Leo hissed painfully and whimpered as Harun let him go. Leo fell to the ground and curled up in a ball.

"Looks like we're going to Bristol." Harun chuckled. His men followed him away. When they were gone, Leo got up and stumbled back to Mattie's apartment. Mattie was anxious and worried about Leo. When Leo came in, she relaxed until she saw blood covering Leo.

"Leo, what happened?" Mattie asked. Leo closed and locked the door and put his stuff down.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Leo mumbled as he tried to avoid Mattie's eyes.

"Leo, what happened?"

"I told you. It's nothing."

"If nothing happened then why are you bleeding?"

"It's nothing."

Leo tried to go to the bathroom, but Mattie blocked his path. Leo looked at her slightly and Mattie could see the bruises and cuts on his face. Leo tried to walk away but Mattie grabbed his hands.

"No, you are not going to hide." Mattie sternly said. Leo tried to get away but saw the determination in Mattie's eyes.

"I was attacked." Leo sighed.

"By who?"

"No one. Just a couple of thugs. I couldn't see who they were."

"Was it Harun?"

"No."

"Did they take anything?"

"No. I had nothing worth taking."

Mattie sighed and let go of Leo. Leo went into the bathroom and locked the door. He tried to take his jacket off but couldn't. He hissed as his shoulder was aggravated by his movements. Mattie leaned against the door.

"Leo, do you need help?" Mattie wondered.

"No, I'm fine." Leo lied.

"Why do you keep lying to me, Leo?"

"I'm not. It's just my shoulder."

"Did they see your port?"

"No. It's covered."

"Good. Can I help you?"

"I don't need it."

Leo felt weak and whimpered as his legs started to give out. He fell knocking a few things over. Mattie heard it and tried to open the door.

"Leo are you alright?" Mattie asked. Leo leaned against the door.

"I'm fine. I just fell." Leo moaned.

"Are you in pain? Leo, if you're hurt you should let me help you."

"I don't need it."

Mattie sat on the ground and leaned against the door.

"Leo, please. I'm not going to stop or rest till I know that you are ok. I care about you. I don't want to wake up to find you dead or sick." Mattie begged. "Please, just unlock the door."

Leo let a few tears fall as the pain in his back got worse.

"It was Harun." Leo stated.

"Harun attacked you?" Mattie wondered.

"Yeah. He followed me as I was coming here. He and his buddies attacked me. He asked me where you were. I wouldn't tell him. Eventually, I told him that you were in Bristol. He believed me."

"You got them off of our tail for a few days."

"Yeah."

"Can you let me in so that I can help you? I know you're in pain. Maybe I can help."

Leo hissed painfully as he reached the doorknob and unlocked it. Mattie opened the door as Leo moved away slightly. Mattie went in and saw Leo on the ground clutching his stomach. She knelt and looked at Leo.

"He really got you, didn't he?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah. He cut my back." Leo whimpered.

"Let's get you in the bathtub."

"I can take my lower clothes off, just not my shirt or jacket. I think my shoulder is busted."

"Ok."

Mattie helped Leo take his jacket and shirt off. She started the water and helped Leo sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"I'll be outside. Did you bring more skin patches?" Mattie said.

"Yeah. This should last though. The other one I had on for several days so it was starting to peel." Leo replied.

"Ok. I'll get your clothes and towel."

"Thanks."

Mattie left the bathroom and Leo finished getting undressed. He got in the tub and relaxed as the warm water hit his skin. Mattie texted Mia what happened. Then Mia called her.

"Is he alright? Are you two alright?" Mia asked.

"We're fine. He told them that I went to Bristol. They believed him. He's taking a bath right now. I don't know how bad his wounds are. I just know that he has a bad cut on his back." Mattie explained.

"Maybe I should come over."

"No, we're fine right now. Is there anything I should be careful of? He told me about his wire and about you."

"He didn't tell me, but I could tell that he seemed more relaxed. Just make sure that he charges."

"How do I know when he's low on charge?"

"When his legs give out and he can't get up. When his speech is slurred and when you can't wake him up or you can but he's only awake for a few seconds."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Tell me if he started getting worse."

"I will."

"Thank you. How do you feel?"

"A little weak but better."

"Good. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Mattie and Mia hung up. Mattie grabbed what Leo needed and went into the bathroom. Leo freaked out and covered himself.

"Sorry. I just thought that you had synth hearing." Mattie apologized.

"It's alright. Just knock next time." Leo sighed. Mattie put the stuff down and saw the cut on Leo's back.

"Do you want help getting cleaned? You have blood in your hair and it doesn't look like you can really lift your arms above your head. Besides you need someone to make sure that the wound on your back is clean."

"Ok."

Mattie helped Leo get cleaned up. She washed Leo's hair and cleaned his back and shoulders. She touched Leo's damaged right shoulder and Leo hissed.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Mattie wondered.

"Yeah." Leo groaned.

"It doesn't look good. I talked to Mia."

"She's worried."

"Yeah. Maybe I should have her come over and check your shoulder. It could be broken."

"I can wait till tomorrow."

"About that. I think I should start going back to school."

"What? No, you can't."

"Leo, Harun isn't there and it's better that way. People are going to get suspicious if I don't show up. "

"But Harun may not leave."

"Harun is stupid, Leo. It's not hard to convince him to do something."

"Fine, but you can only attend the classes that Max, and I attend."

"Fine. Besides, I usually have one of you in each class."

"What about your wounds?"

"I don't really have any on my face or neck. I can cover them. You, on the other hand is a different story."

"Yeah. Well, several boys go to school looking like they've been beaten so…"

"You just fit right in."

The two chuckled. Leo finished taking his bath and got dressed. He sat on the couch and allowed Mattie to treat his wounds. When Mattie was done, she sighed.

"There. You are good to go." Mattie sighed.

"Thank you. You should rest." Leo answered.

"I will. DO you need to charge?"

"No. I'm good till tomorrow night."

"Tell me if anything starts happening."

"Ok."

"Lie down."

Leo laid down and Mattie laid down on him. She put her head on Leo's side. She could hear Leo's breathing even out and she knew that he was already asleep. She fell asleep. The next morning, Mattie woke up to her phone going off. She groaned and sat up. She looked around and saw that Leo was already turning her phone off. He sat up and moaned.

"I don't want to get up." Leo moaned.

"You have to. Come on. We'll be late." Mattie sighed. They got up and got dressed. Mattie got a text from her mum.

' _I'm going to come by your school after your class. I just want to see how you are.'_ Laura texted.

' _Ok. I'll be done around 3._ ' Mattie replied. Leo came out and went to the kitchen.

"My mum is meeting me at school around 3. It's a good thing that we're going." Mattie said.

"Ok." Leo mumbled. Mattie went to Leo and kissed him.

"Are you awake now?"

"I guess."

Leo wrapped his arms around Mattie's waist and kissed her. Mattie kissed back. When they pulled away, they went to school. Mattie had her hoodie on so that no one could see her face. When they got to school, Max was there. He was surprised to see them.

"You two shouldn't be here." Max said.

"It's safe. Harun is in Bristol." Leo sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They had their classes. At 3, a car pulled up. Leo, Max and Mattie had just come out of the building.

"My mum is in that car. She can take me home." Mattie said.

"Ok. I need to get a few things at the store." Leo sighed.

"Be careful."

"I will."

The two kissed. When they pulled away, Mattie got in the car and Leo and Max went to the store.

"Who's that?" Laura asked.

"Leo. He's my boyfriend." Mattie sighed.

"I thought Harun was your boyfriend."

"We broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"SO, are you still in that apartment or did you change that too?"

"It's changed."

They went to Mattie's apartment. They went inside, and Mattie closed and locked the door. She sighed and put her bookbag down.

"This is smaller than the other one." Laura said.

"Yeah, but I don't need a big one." Mattie replied. "Want anything?"

"Maybe just some water."

"Ok."

Laura sat down on the couch and saw some of Leo's things. Mattie came over and put the cups down. She moved Leo's stuff to the bed. Then she sat down.

"It's nice though. It's in a nice location too." Laura said.

"Yeah. It is." Mattie answered.

"Why did you break up with Harun?"

"For a lot of reasons."

"I have time for them. Your father is getting Tobe and Soph from school. He told me that I should come see you."

"Well, a lot has happened and now I can tell you why I left and why I was living with Harun."

"Why were you?"

Leo and Max had finished at the store.

"You can go home. I can take care of myself." Leo said.

"Are you sure, Leo?" Max wondered.

"Yeah."

"How did Mattie react about us?"

"She accepted us. She understands."

"Can we trust her?"

"Yeah. I have no doubt."

"Good."

Max went home. Leo went home to Mattie. When he got home, he opened the door and saw Mattie and Laura talking. He closed the door and locked it.

"Hey, I came back as soon as I could." Leo said as he put his stuff down. Mattie and Laura stood up.

"Mum, this is my boyfriend Leo. Leo, this is my mum." Mattie greeted. Leo nodded at Laura.

"Nice to meet you. Mattie told me a lot about you."

"She never really mention you to me." Laura replied.

"We only just met a couple of weeks ago and a lot has happened in those weeks." Leo sighed. He saw the look on Mattie's face. "I'm going to take a shower."

Leo grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom.

"We have at least 5 minutes." Mattie sighed.

"Then I suggest you get started." Laura replied. Mattie explained everything. When she was done, Laura was shocked. "Oh, Mattie. I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine now. Or at least… I will be."

"Why is he here then? Why couldn't he have just gone home if Harun is in Bristol?"

"Because I haven't asked him to leave and I won't. I trust him, mum. More than anyone. He loves me and understands me for who I am. I don't have to be a lie around him. I don't have to be a lie at school. I get to breathe. I get to come home now and just be myself without worrying about him hurting me or raping me for it. I love him more than I can say, mum."

"What about him? Does he love you?"

"You'd have to ask him."

"I think I will. Who was that man with him?"

"His brother Max. They have three older siblings. Mia, Fred, and Niska. They work while Max and Leo go to school."

Then Leo came out.

"Mattie, where did you put my clothes?" Leo wondered.

"Bottom two drawers in the dresser. Why?" Mattie answered.

"I need socks. My feet are cold."

Leo went to the dresser and pulled out socks. He put them on. Then he went to Mattie and kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel?" Leo asked.

"Ok. You?" Mattie replied.

"Like someone threw me around and cut me in the back."

"So not good."

"Well, better than last night."

"Good. I'll put the food away. Go sit down."

Leo did as he was told. Mattie took care of the groceries. Laura sat down in a chair and watched Leo.

"Do you love my daughter, Leo?" Laura asked. Leo looked up at her. "DO you love my daughter?"

"Yes. I love her." Leo answered.

"How much?"

"More than I can say really. I haven't really been around people and when I was, I felt angry and hurt, but I don't feel that around Mattie. I feel happy and free. I love her more than anything and I will never hurt her. I'd rather die than hurt your daughter, Mrs. Hawkins. I will do everything I can to protect her."

"That's all I needed to hear. She told me that you were attacked by Harun."

"I'm fine. It's just some cuts and bruises."

"I know it's more than that. If there's anything I can do, tell me."

"Ok."

Laura got up and went to Mattie.

"I need to leave. Your father will be wondering where I am." Laura sighed.

"You can tell him about what happened." Mattie replied.

"Ok. Here's our address. We had to move because of mortgage."

Laura handed Mattie a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Mattie said.

"Be careful and try not to hurt yourself even more." Laura answered.

"Ok."

Laura went home.

"She's nice." Leo stated as he got up and helped Mattie make dinner.

"Yeah, she is." Mattie sighed. When Laura got home, she tripped over Toby's shoes as soon as she walked through the door.

"Toby, move your shoes." Laura exclaimed.

"Sorry, mum." Toby answered as he moved his shoes. Laura went to the kitchen and saw Joe.

"How's Mattie?" Joe asked.

"Good. She has a new boyfriend. His name is Leo and he's much better than Harun." Laura replied.

"I might have to talk to him."

"I already did."

"I mean man to man."

"Oh."

Then Sophie came in.

"How was your first day at your new school?" Laura asked.

"Good. I really love my teacher. She's really good and we get to call her by her first name." Sophie exclaimed.

"What's her name?"

"Niska."

"Oh, that's a nice name. What about her last name?"

"She doesn't really have one."

"Why?"

"Don't know. She wouldn't say."

"Is something wrong?" Joe asked.

"No, its just, Mattie told me that Leo has a sister named Niska and Mattie wouldn't really tell me Leo's last name." Laura answered.

"They could be siblings. What did he look like?"

"Tall, pale, brown/black hair, blue eyes."

"Niska is mum's height with blue eyes, blonde hair, and our skin color." Sophie explained.

"They're adopted." Laura replied. "Leo was with his brother Max at school and he looks nothing like Leo or Niska."

That night, Laura explained everything.

"How did Leo make you feel?" Joe asked.

"What?" Laura mumbled.

"How did Leo make you feel? You said that Harun made you uncomfortable and now we know why."

"I have a good feeling about Leo. I just feel… sorry for him. He looks like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, but he seems happy around Mattie."

"What about Mats?"

"She was happy with him. She couldn't hide it. Every part of her body showed that she was happy around him."

"Let's hope he's better than Harun."

At the apartment, Leo was sleeping on the couch. Mattie sat on her bed thinking. She went to grab her phone only to drop it on the floor. She groaned and got off the bed. Leo sat up and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I just dropped my phone." Mattie replied.

"Have you slept?"

"No. I can't fall asleep."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"Can I help?"

"Not really. You could tell me one thing though."

"Anything."

"Did you mean what you said to my mum?"

"Every word of it. I heard what you said about me to her while I was in the bathroom. Did you mean it?"

"Of course, I did."

"Then… I guess we're dating."

"I guess we are."

The two chuckled. They both went to sleep. The next day, after school, Laura walked into Sophie's classroom and saw Niska cleaning up.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Hawkins. Sophie's mum." Laura greeted as she walked in.

"Hello. I'm Niska. Sophie's teacher. Is there a reason you're here?" Niska answered.

"Oh, not really. Sophie speaks highly of you. She really likes you."

"She's a good student. She's very smart and well behaved."

"Good. I just came to ask you a question."

"Ask away."

"It's going to sound silly."

"I worked with children. They ask some pretty silly questions."

The two chuckled.

"Are you related to a man named Leo? My daughter Mattie has this boyfriend named Leo and he has a sister named Niska. I was curious if maybe you knew him." Laura questioned.

"I'm his sister. I know Mattie. She has made Leo very happy. She's a nice girl. You should be proud of her." Niska replied.

"Oh, we are, and Leo has made Mattie very happy."

"They're good together."

"Yes, they are. Well, I should go."

"And I have to grade papers."

Laura went to the door.

"I was also going to ask. Why don't you use your last name?" Laura wondered.

"A lot of hard memories. It just seems better not to use it." Niska sighed.

"I'm sorry. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping Mattie. It's good to know that there a people willing to help others."

"It's the least I could do."

Laura went home. Meanwhile, Joe went to the store. He saw a man stocking shelves. Then he saw Mattie and Leo come in and talk to him. Joe watched how Leo and the man reacted to each other. When Leo and Mattie left, Joe went down the aisle.

"DO you need help with anything?" The man asked.

"No. I'm good." Joe answered.

"Have a nice day then."

Joe saw the man's nametag.

"You too, Fred." Joe sighed. Fred walked away. Then Leo and Mattie came back through. Mattie looked over at Joe and then looked down.

"Is that your dad?" Leo whispered.

"Yeah. They're living twenty minutes from here." Mattie replied.

"He's seen us. I'm most likely am going to be confronted."

"Yeah. I'm going to get a few things."

"Ok."

Mattie walked out of the isle. Leo went over to Joe and looked through the shelves.

"I'll tell you what I told your wife. I love Mattie and I would rather die than to hurt her. I will do everything possible to protect her from Harun and from anyone who tries to hurt her." Leo said.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Joe wondered.

"No. I sleep on the couch while she sleeps on the bed. I don't want to take advantage of her. Not after what she's been through."

"Good. You look like a decent man. Just don't hurt her in any way or you will wish you hadn't."

"Yes, sir."

Joe walked away. When he got home, he saw Laura doing paperwork.

"I met Leo at the store. He was with Mattie. I saw them talking with a man named Fred. I assume he is one of Leo's brothers." Joe explained.

"I spoke to Niska. She is Leo's sister. I asked her why she doesn't use her last name. She said that it was because of hard memories. I didn't push her." Laura answered.

"Leo's a decent man. He came to me and told me what he told you. I asked if he was sleeping with Mattie and he told me no and that he wouldn't after what she went through."

At the apartment, Leo's siblings had come over.

"Mattie, your mum came to my school and talked to me." Niska said.

"Why?" Mattie wondered.

"I have your sister Sophie in my class. She had a couple of questions."

"What were they?"

"Just if I was related to Leo and why I didn't use my last name."

"Oh. What did you tell her about the last name?"

"The truth. That there were a lot of hard memories."

"We met Mattie's dad at the store. He saw us talking to Fred." Leo stated.

"I thought he looked familiar." Fred realized.

"Yep. That man that walked up to you was my dad." Mattie sighed.

"He looks like a nice man."

"He is."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Belong pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

At the Hawkins house, the four were in the living room.

"Oh, mum. I found a job. It's at the nearby grocery store. I'll just be working after school and Saturdays." Toby explained.

"Doing what?" Laura wondered.

"Just going what needs to be done."

"Ok."

"Thanks."

The next day, Toby started worked.

"This is Fred. He will show you what you need to do." The manager said.

"Hello, Toby. My name is Fred." Fred greeted.

"Nice to meet you. SO, what should I do?" Toby asked. Fred showed Toby what to do. "So, I hear you're Leo's brother."

"Yes. Leo is my little brother, I guess you could say."

"Yeah. I'm Mattie's little brother."

"I know. Mattie has told us about you. She said that you could be trouble."

"Not as much trouble as her."

"I bet."

The two laughed. Mia came in and smiled when she saw Fred.

"Fred, I came to give you this list." Mia said.

"Oh, thanks." Fred answered as he took it. "This is Toby. Mattie's brother."

Mia and Toby shook hands.

"I'm Mia. I'm Leo and Fred's older sister." Mia greeted.

"Cool. Does that mean you have to kick Leo out of bed for school?" Toby teased.

"No, our sister Niska did that."

"What did she do? Pour water over him?"

"That and many other things."

"Now, my sister has to do it."

"I dread to think what she has to go through with him."

At the apartment, Leo was treating the wounds on Mattie's back.

"There are no infections. That's good." Leo said.

"Yeah." Mattie replied. She gasped as Leo touched the wound on her lower back.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?"

"No. It's just how you're touching it."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"You can lie down now."

Mattie laid down and Leo treated the cuts on her stomach. Leo touched Mattie's hip and Mattie tried not to gasp. When Leo was done, he looked at Mattie.

"You can put your shirt on now." Leo mumbled. Leo went to the bathroom while Mattie got dressed. She got up to get something to drink but collapsed. "Mattie, are you ok?" Leo walked out of the bathroom and saw Mattie. He ran to her side and tried to wake her. "Mattie, you need to wake up. You can't do this. Come on."

Leo shook Mattie, but she didn't wake. Leo called help. Mattie was taken to the hospital and Leo went with her. AT the hospital, Leo texted and called everyone he could. He stood in the waiting room pacing back and forth. Then he saw Joe and Laura. He sighed in relief and went to them. Then he saw his siblings.

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"I don't know. She was fine and then she just collapsed. I had just checked her over." Leo panicked. Joe grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, calm down." Joe suggested. "And tell us from the beginning." Leo nodded and calmed down.

"I had just finished cleaning her wounds. I went to take care of the bandages and wash my hands. I heard her fall. I asked if she was alright. She didn't answer. I ran to her, but she wouldn't wake. I'm sorry. I don't know why or what happened. I had just checked for infection, I swear."

"We understand. Let's wait for the doctor to tell us what happened. Ok?"

"Ok."

They sat down except Leo. Leo paced around the room blaming himself. Then a doctor came in.

"She'll be fine. She just needed a blood transfusion and some rest, but she'll be fine, and she can go home tonight." The doctor said.

"Is she awake?" Leo asked.

"Yes, and she wants to see you."

Leo went to the room and saw Mattie resting comfortably. He went to her and squeezed her hand. Mattie opened her eyes and smiled at Leo.

"Did I scare you?" Mattie wondered.

"More than you know. Don't ever do that to me again." Leo sighed.

"I'll try not to."

The two kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Leo rubbed Mattie's cheek.

"Get some sleep. You'll need it. When we get home, you are to stay in bed and rest. No school, no taking walks, just rest." Leo ordered.

"Yes, doctor." Mattie teased. They kissed again and Mattie went back to sleep. Leo opened the door and Laura and Joe came in.

"She just went back to sleep. She seems alert." Leo mumbled.

"That's Mattie." Joe sighed.

"Did she say anything?" Laura wondered.

"She just asked if she had scared me." Leo replied. "I told her that she had and that she had better not do it again. She said she'd try not to. I told her that she would be home resting for the next couple of weeks. No school, no walking, just rest. She will most likely fight me, but I don't care. She scared me to death and I don't want it to happen again."

"She'll get over it."

They sat down and talked. Everyone else came in and they sat around and waited. Leo groaned as his back began to hurt. Mia noticed it and went to Leo.

"Let me look at your back." Mia ordered. Before Leo could stop her, Mia lifted Leo's shirt and looked at the cut on his back. "It's infected. You need to have a doctor look at it."

"I'll be fine." Leo mumbled.

"Still. You need to have it checked. How is your shoulder?"

"My shoulder is fine, Mia."

Mia touched Leo's shoulder. Leo groaned and whimpered at the touch. Mia looked at Leo's shoulder.

"Leo, your shoulder could be broken. You need to have it checked." Mia stated. Leo was about to fight but Mia touched his shoulder causing him to whimper.

"Ok. Ok, I'll have it checked." Leo whimpered painfully.

"Max, go with him." Mia answered. Max and Leo left the room. Half an hour later, Leo was having his wounds treated.

"Your shoulder is bruised severely. We can't find out what's going on till the swelling goes down. Put ice on it for 20 minutes. Then we'll see if it's stop enough to check the damage underneath." The doctor said.

"It's probably nothing." Leo grumbled.

"Still. If it gets worse, it could cause nerve damage."

Leo did as he was told. He and Max went back to Mattie's room and saw that Mattie was awake.

"How's your shoulder?" Mattie wondered.

"They won't know till the swelling goes down. My back is infected, and they confirmed that I had three broken ribs. Max instated that they check all of my injuries." Leo sighed.

"Poor you."

"I can get over it. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just ready to have this needle out of my arm."

"I'm surprised you haven't pulled it out already."

"You know why I haven't."

Leo sat down and groaned as his back started to bother him. He watched Niska help Sophie with her homework. Max and Fred were talking to Toby and Fred while Mia and Laura were talking. He looked over at Mattie and squeezed her hand. He noticed that his arm moved weakly and was sluggish. Mattie saw the confusion on his face.

"What's wrong?" Mattie wondered.

"Nothing." Leo murmured.

"Why are you looking at your arm?"

"I move my arm and it's sluggish. Like something is preventing it from moving correctly."

"It could be the ice pack."

"Maybe."

When time was up, Leo had his shoulder checked again. The doctor came in after Leo had had a couple of tests done.

"You have axillary nerve dysfunction." The doctor sighed.

"How bad?" Leo asked.

"It's moderate. If you had waited it could have turned severe. I'll give you some papers that will tell you what you need to do. I'll give you some medication for the inflammation. The best thing is to get the swelling down and wait for it to heal."

"Thanks."

A couple of hours later, Leo and Mattie went home. Over the next few weeks, they healed. In Bristol, Harun and his buddies had checked everywhere.

"He lied to us. She isn't here." Harun exclaimed.

"Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he doesn't know where she is." A man replied.

"Oh, he knows. We're going back to London. We'll find them."

The next day, they arrived in London near the school. Leo and Mattie were outside walking around a bit. Harun saw them and chuckled.

"Look there. He lied. She was here the whole time. I'm going alone." Harun said. He followed Mattie and Leo back to their apartment. Before Leo could close or lock the door, Harun attacked. He grabbed Leo and pushed him into the apartment where he saw Mattie looking at him in shock. Harun closed the door and held the knife to Leo's throat. "I am going to make you pay for lying to me."

"Please, don't hurt him. He was just trying to protect me." Mattie begged.

"Well, now you are going to see what happens to people that try to help you."

Harun moved the blade and cut Leo's side. Leo cried out painfully and blood spilled onto the floor. Mattie was frozen in shock. Leo looked at Mattie and saw how scared she was.

"It's alright. I'll be alright." Leo hissed. He smiled slightly before Harun stabbed him. Leo cried out in pain and Mattie tried to run to Leo, but Harun stopped her.

"Stay back. I'll have my turn with you later." Harun ordered. Mattie did as she was told. Harun began to torture Leo who tried not to react. Harun cut the skin patch and the wires in Leo's side started to show. Harun ripped Leo's shirt off and saw the wire. He grabbed them and pulled on them causing the skin to rip. "What are you?" Leo didn't answer. Mattie took the opportunity to move behind them and run to find a weapon. She found a sharp knife and grabbed it. "What are you?"

"A monster! I'm a monster! Nothing more and nothing less." Leo exclaimed. Harun laughed and let go of the wire.

"You got that right."

"Leave him alone." Mattie demanded as she pressed the knife against Harun's back. Harun stopped in his tracks. He looked at Leo who was fighting to stay awake. Then he laughed.

"You can't kill me." Harun scoffed.

"I've already killed one of your men. I can kill you."

"But it will tear you apart. Didn't it tear you apart after you killed that guy? Or are you heartless; like your friend here?"

"No. You will not get into my head."

Harun turned to face Mattie who pressed the knife against Harun's neck.

"I know you well enough to know that if you kill me, you will deal with the guilt and you will turn yourself. I will always ruin your life whether I live or not." Harun claimed. Mattie started to put the knife down. Harun smiled and lifted the knife to cut Mattie, but Mattie stabbed him in the chest. She pulled out the knife and was about to stab again but Harun fell causing her to cut his throat. Blood splattered all over her. She dropped the knife and looked at Harun who was mocking her. She knelt next to see if he was dead. Harun laughed and grabbed blood from his wound and threw it at Mattie. It hit her face and Mattie gasped. Harun died with a smile on his face knowing that he had forever traumatized Mattie. Mattie went to Leo and saw that he was sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Call my siblings." Leo panted. "I can't go to the hospital."

Mattie nodded and did as she was told. Several minutes later, Leo's siblings came. Mia and Max took care of Leo while Niska and Fred took care of Harun's body. Mattie just sat on the floor as shock took over. Time passed before Leo had been fully treated. He had watched Mattie the whole time. When Mia and Max were done, he picked up Mattie's monkey and blanket. He went to her and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. He rubbed her arms and hoped that she would snap out of the shock. He waved her monkey in front of her face and Mattie snapped out of her shock. Mattie looked at Leo who smiled at her.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Leo suggested. He helped Mattie up. He took her to the bathroom and wiped her face off. "Mia is cleaning the blood. Niska and Fred have discarded Harun's body. They found a device on him. His buddies heard everything. They might call the police. Niska is keeping close check. Mia said that I would be fine. That I just needed to rest. Mattie?"

Mattie shook her head and then broke down into tears. Leo pulled her close and they hugged each other.

"I killed him, Leo. I killed Harun and one of his buddies." Mattie sobbed.

"You had to. You just did it out of self-defense. You didn't mean to." Leo shushed.

"But I murdered. I have killed two people."

Leo shook his head and gently grabbed Mattie's head. He looked into her eyes and could see the pain she was in.

"DO not let him win. DO not let guilt take over. You did what you had to do. Both of us are alive. We are safe." Leo stated. Mattie nodded, and Leo pulled her into another hug.

"He was mocking me the whole time. I don't think I can ever forget the look on his face as he died." Mattie murmured.

"You will. Someday."

"I hope so."

Mattie groaned and pushed Leo away. She went to the toilet and puke into it. Leo put his hand on Mattie's back and helped keep her calm. When it was over, Leo cleaned Mattie's face and neck.

"We should get changed." Leo suggested. Mattie nodded. They both got changed into better clothes. Mattie went out and saw that the blood was gone.

"I've fixed dinner for the two of you." Mia said.

"I'm not hungry." Mattie mumbled. Mia looked at Leo who was squeezing Mattie's hand.

"You should try." Leo suggested.

"It'll just come back up."

"Ok, go lie down for a bit."

"Only if you come with me."

Leo nodded, and they went to the bed. Mattie laid down and Leo covered her up. He laid down next to her on top of the blankets. He took Mattie's monkey and put it on her head. They chuckled softly, and Mattie grabbed it and held it to her chest. Leo's siblings went home an hour later. Mattie and Leo had fallen asleep. Niska was looking on her computer and saw that the police had been told. She called Leo. Leo answered his phone.

"What?" Leo asked.

"They know. Get packed and run." Niska ordered.

"Ok."

They hung up. Leo sat up and woke Mattie.

"Mattie, we have to go." Leo said as he threw some of Mattie's clothes into the bookbag. "Pack what you want to have with you. I put food in mine."

Mattie did as she was told. She put a couple of pictures, her monkey, and blanket in the bookbag. Leo had finished packing food.

"Ok, supplies can go into this last bookbag." Leo sighed. They packed first aid supplies, blankets and small pillows in it. When they were ready, they got ready and left. Just as they fled the apartment, the police arrived.

"That was close. What do we do?" Mattie whispered.

"We run as fast as we can."

"What about your injuries?"

"They'll have to wait."

They ran to the woods. Mia and her siblings were talking when they heard a knock at the door. Mia opened the door and saw two police officers.

"Is Leo Elster or Matilda Hawkins here?" The officer asked.

"No, they haven't been here for days." Mia replied.

"They were not at their apartment."

"They wouldn't come here."

"Where would they go?"

"I don't know."

Meanwhile, the Hawkins were about to go to bed when there was a knock at their door. Laura opened the door and saw a police officer.

"Are Matilda Hawkins and Leo Elster here?" The police officer questioned.

"No, why?" Laura replied.

"Matilda Hawkins killed two people. Leo Elster has helped her."

"I don't know anything about it."

"Tell us if they come by."

"I will."

Laura closed the door and looked at Joe.

"Mattie killed two people." Laura said.

"You should call her." Joe suggested.

"No. They could track her phone. I'll call Niska."

Laura called Niska.

"Hello?" Niska wondered.

"Niska, what happened?" Laura questioned.

"You know that Mattie killed a man a few weeks ago."

"Yes, you burned his body."

"Yes. Harun found them. He attacked Leo and almost killed him. Mattie killed Harun. We disposed of his body, but he had a listening device on him. They heard every word till Harun's death. When he fell, he must have crushed the device."

"Are they safe?"

"I don't know. We won't know for a while."

"Tell us if anything happens."

"I will. I won't hold back."

"Thank you."

They hung up. Laura looked at Joe and Toby.

"She killed Harun. He attacked Leo and almost killed him. Mattie killed him in self-defense." Laura said.

"Where are they?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. No one knows."

Leo and Mattie had found a dump site for old cars. Leo went to one of them and checked the battery. Then he turned the car just enough so that he could charge.

"I need to charge." Leo groaned. They got in the car and tried to rest. Leo plugged his cord into a socket and lifted his shirt. He moaned as he removed the bandage to reveal his very sick looking wound. Mattie watched and winced at the sight of it. Leo hooked himself up and gasped as he felt the electricity flow through his body. He relaxed and looked at Mattie who was watching him.

"DO you ever get use to it?" Mattie wondered.

"No."

"Do you think…"

"What?"

"What do you think they did with the recording?"

"They most likely took it and altered it to make us look bad."

"Is this how we'll have to live the rest of our lives?"

"I hope not. You deserve better."

"Well, at least I'm on the run with a professional."

They chuckled and felt a little better.

"I could make a career out of it." Leo said.

"Yeah. You know more about hiding than anyone." Mattie answered. Leo pulled Mattie close and rested his chin on her head.

"We'll get this figured out. I swear."

"I hope so."

They went to sleep. The next day, Mattie woke up and saw Leo looking at his phone and Mattie's.

"I turned them off. They might be tracking them." Leo sighed.

"Ok." Mattie replied.

"You can go back to sleep. We'll need all the rest we can get."

"I'm fine. I can take watch for a while. You need the rest more than I do."

"I'm fine."

"Please. The last thing we need is for you to collapse."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I have snacks in my bookbag."

"I'm still a little sick."

"Ok."

Leo got comfortable and went to sleep. At the store, Fred and Toby talked about what happened.

"Mum wanted me to ask if maybe you guys wanted to come over tonight." Toby said.

"We'd like that. We don't usually have anything to." Fred answered.

"I'll text her."

"I'll text my siblings."

After work, everyone met at the Hawkins' house. Meanwhile, Leo woke up and saw Mattie on her laptop.

"I've been tracking calls from your family and mine. They're at my parents' house." Mattie said.

"We should go there then. You need to say good bye." Leo sighed.

"Is that safe?"

"No, but we all need some closure."

"Ok."

They packed their stuff and walked to the Hawkins' house. Mia was in the kitchen helping Laura cook dinner. They heard the doorbell ring. Joe opened the door and saw Mattie and Leo.

"We just came to say good-bye." Mattie said.

"Come in." Joe answered. They went in and saw everyone looking at them.

"We just came to say good bye."

"AT least have something to eat. You must be hungry and it's cold outside." Laura suggested. Mattie looked at Leo who nodded. They all sat at the table eating. "How long will you have to be on the run?"

"Till people leave us alone." Mattie answered.

"That could take years."

"Maybe."

"Elster." Leo stated.

"What?" Laura wondered. The synths and Mattie looked at Leo and knew what he was doing.

"Our last name… it's Elster."

"As in Leo Elster? That's stupid. He's dead." Toby scoffed.

"No, he's still alive. He's just a monster." Leo grumbled.

"No, you're not Leo." Mattie mumbled.

"There's no way you're Leo Elster." Joe argued.

"He is, dad. He showed me."

"Showed you? What on earth is going on?"

"My father brought me back to life as a hybrid. He put synth tech in my head. He hid me from the world to protect me till he… killed himself." Leo explained.

"Why are you telling us this?" Laura wondered.

"You need to know who your daughter is with."

"What about your siblings? Are they really your siblings?"

"We were created to care for Leo and to be his family." Mia stated.

"What do you mean created?" Joe questioned. Mia looked at her siblings and they pulled the contacts out of their eyes to reveal green eyes. "You're synths."

"Yes. Our father created us to be conscious. I was the first. I was created to replace Leo's mother. Then Fred, Niska, and lastly Max."

"You can't be serious. Synths can act or feel like humans."

"Our father created a program and he put it inside us. We are the only conscious synths. I know it's hard to understand but we can show you."

"What about your blood?" Laura wondered. "How did you pull it off?"

"We dyed our blood red, wore contacts, put skin patched on our charging ports, created heartbeat and breathing, and learn how to speak like you." Niska explained.

"Why?"

"It was better than running. We wanted to find out who we were. Our purpose. We had been on the run for 5 years."

"What if you had been caught?"

"We made sure that we wouldn't."

"You need to know the truth since Mattie and I are on the run. It's better that you know about my family so that all of you can be a family without us." Leo finished. They finished eating and the Elsters explained everything. After dinner, they said good bye to Leo and Mattie. Niska handed them phones.

"You always were prepared." Leo laughed.

"Be careful." Niska answered.

"We will."

They hugged. Leo went to Max and hugged him.

"Be good in school. You'll learn more than I ever did." Leo sighed.

"I will. I will think about you every day." Max replied.

"I know you will."

Leo went to Fred and they hugged.

"Don't do anything stupid." Fred warned.

"We won't." Leo chuckled. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Leo went to Mia and they hugged. When they pulled away, Mia cupped Leo's cheek.

"Here. You'll need this." Mia said. She handed Leo an envelope. Leo opened it and saw cash.

"This is too much." Leo rasped.

"You'll need it. You never know what could happen."

"Thank you."

"We'll try to send you money when we can." Joe said as he pulled Laura close.

"Thank you." Leo replied. Laura went to Mattie and they hugged tearfully.

"I'll miss you." Mattie cried.

"We'll miss you too. Be careful, Mattie." Laura answered.

"We will."

Mattie went to Sophie who was crying. They hugged.

"Please come back." Sophie begged.

"I will." Mattie answered. Toby put his hand on Sophie's back. They looked up at him. "Toby will look after you. Be a good little sister."

"I will."

Mattie stood up and gave Toby a hug.

"You're in charge of Sophie. Don't mess up." Mattie teased.

"Just make sure that you make it back safely." Toby replied.

"I will."

Mattie went to Joe and they hugged.

"I know Leo will protect you. Just make sure that you stay alive." Joe sighed.

"I will." Mattie answered. Mattie pulled away from Joe. Leo come up to Joe and Laura.

"Promise me that you help protect my siblings while I'm gone." Leo asked.

"We promise. Promise us that you'll protect Mattie." Joe answered.

"Always."

Leo and Mattie left the house. When they were gone, everyone sat down and talked.

"What do we do now that they are gone?" Toby asked.

"We live our lives. Leo and Mattie would want us to do that. We go on as though they are still here." Mia answered.

"But now we know something that we can't ignore." Laura sighed.

"We'll leave."

"No, it's alright."

"Mum will Niska still be my teacher?" Sophie wondered. Laura looked into Sophie's sad eyes and then looked at Niska.

"If she wants to." Laura replied.

"I want to." Niska stated. Sophie smiled and hugged Laura before going to Niska and hugging her. They spent some time together just supporting each other. Leo and Mattie arrived at the car dump and got settled into another car. Leo saw how upset Mattie was. He moved closer and hugged her.

"We'll go home. One day." Leo whispered. Mattie looked at Leo tearfully and nodded. Leo wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. He was about to move back over but Mattie stopped him.

"No, I just… I need someone to be with right now." Mattie mumbled.

"Ok."

Leo pulled Mattie close and laid down on the back seat of the car. Mattie wrapped her arms around Leo and put her head on Leo's chest. She closed her eyes and listened to Leo's heart. Leo rubbed Mattie's back and looked around. An hour later, Leo shook Mattie gently. Mattie woke up and sat up.

"We should make up our bed." Leo suggested. They pulled out pillows and blankets and made their bed. Leo sat up slightly so that he could look out the windows. Mattie laid back down on his chest. They both fell asleep. The next morning, Mattie woke up and saw Leo sleeping. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Belong pt. 6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

She moved to sit up and Leo woke up.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Mattie said.

"I would have anyways." Leo mumbled. Mattie opened the car door and cold air flooded in. "Where are you going?"

"I have to do something. I'll be right back."

Mattie closed the car door and went behind the car. When she was done, she got back in the car and saw that Leo was putting some of their things away. Leo handed her a snack and Mattie sat down and closed the door.

"So, what do we do?" Mattie asked.

"Don't know. With my siblings we just kept running and finding places to charge. I guess we just wait here." Leo sighed.

"A little boring isn't it?"

"Some days it will be and some days it won't be."

"We could hang out someplace."

"Maybe, but it's too dangerous."

"Yeah."

They finished their breakfast.

"We should have everything packed in case." Leo suggested.

"Ok." Mattie answered. They packed their bookbags and made sure that if they had to, they could run.

AT the college, Max was confronted by a few of Harun's buddies.

"We hear that your brother has our girl. And that he's a weird monster." The leader said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Max sternly answered.

"You're lying. Are you a weird monster too?"

"The only monster I see here is you and your friends. Now, leave. I do not know where my brother or Mattie are. Because of your friend, they are having to run for their lives."

"We'll find them. And when we do, we'll make sure you and your family watch as we tear them apart piece by piece."

"You will never find them."

"Don't be too sure about that."

The leader patted Max's shoulder and walked away. Max turned around and saw one of his professors.

"My office. Now." He said. Max followed his professor to his office. When they went in, his professor closed the door. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am. My name is Max." Max replied.

"No, I mean your last name. What's your last name?"

"I don't have one."

"It's Elster, isn't it? Don't lie to me, I used to work with David Elster."

"You're George Mullican."

"That would be me. You're not human, are you? You're a conscious synth who can think and feel like a human."

"You're correct. How did you know?"

"Leo being a weird monster. I've seen Leo around. I thought he looked familiar. Now, I know that David somehow brought his son back to life. How many of you are there?"

"Four. Leo is both human and synth. Mia, Fred, Niska, and I are synthetic."

"Why are you here? Why are you trying to fit in?"

"We want to find our place in the world. We made ourselves more human. We dyed our blood, put bags in our throat to collect everything that we consume, wear contacts, create a heartbeat and breathing. We will not be detected as synths."

"But it seems like Leo's place is on the run."

"Yes, it does. I want to be with him, but he doesn't want me to run. He wanted me to live my own life."

"Sometimes, it's better that way. One day, he will be able to return and the two of you will be brothers again. I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him. As a child, Leo always had a big heart."

"I should go. I have classes to attend."

"Don't let me stop you. And you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I will take your secret to my grave."

"Thank you."

Max went to his classes. At school, Niska was grading papers and preparing for class the next day. Sophie sat at her desk waiting for Laura or Joe.

"You can go grab a book and read. I'll be done with these papers in a bit." Niska said. Sophie went and grabbed a book. She sat down at her desk and started reading. Niska finished grading the papers and went around making sure that the books were where they needed to be. Then Sophie came over.

"Did you ever read to your brother?" Sophie wondered.

"Yes. Even though he knew how to read, he liked getting other people to do it for him."

"Could you read this to me?"

"You forgot a word."

"Please."

"Alright, but only one book."

Niska and Sophie sat down, and Niska read a book to Sophie. When she was done, Sophie looked up at her.

"I know why Leo liked having you read. You're really good at it." Sophie said.

"And you could be too. You just have to practice." Niska replied.

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes. Leo and I were close even though we picked on each other."

"I miss Mattie. She would read to me when no one else could."

"One day, she will read to you again."

"I hope so."

Then Laura came in.

"Sophie, it's time to go home." Laura sighed as she grabbed Sophie's bookbag. Niska and Sophie got up. "I heard you reading to Sophie. I think it's good that she's found someone to talk to."

"It's the least I could do. We have a lot in common. Besides, Sophie is my favorite student." Niska replied. They chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that's she doing well."

Laura and Sophie went home.

At the car dump, Leo and Mattie were talking when they heard police sirens.

"Let's go." Leo ordered. They got out of the car and quietly snuck out of the dump. They saw police cars everywhere.

"What if they have dogs?" Mattie wondered.

"Then we run as fast as we can. Come on."

They fled the area. A few hours later, it was dark, and they were far away from the dump. Mattie shivered in the cold. They heard a wolf in the distance. Leo turned on a flashlight and looked around.

"I don't see anything. We should find someplace to sleep." Leo sighed.

"But where? We don't have tents." Mattie replied.

"We don't have sleeping bags either. We could build a tent. It isn't that hard."

"But what if it rains?"

"Then we'll be safe."

"It's dark, Leo."

"Have you ever put a tent up in the middle of a really bad storm?"

"No."

"I have. You'll learn how to survive in the wild."

They found a place and what they could and started a fire. They laid down on the ground and tried to sleep. Mattie shivered violently and tried to cover herself up more. Leo saw her and moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and covered both of them up with their blankets.

"That fire isn't helping any." Mattie chuckled.

"It will soon. By then you'll be asleep." Leo mumbled.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"Are you scared?"

"A little and I'm really cold and I think I have a rock digging into my side."

Leo moved under the blanket that they laid on and found the rock. He pulled it out and threw it into the shadows. Then they heard glass break. They sat up and Leo grabbed his flashlight. He turned it on and saw an old shed.

"Why didn't we see that place earlier?" Mattie wondered.

"Don't know. But something's moving. Get our stuff into our bags. We're leaving." Leo replied. They packed their things and were about to run when a man came out. He had a gun in his hand.

"Don't move. I can shoot before you can even take another breath." The man warned.

"Please, I didn't mean to break the window. I'm sorry."

"DO you have them surrounded?"

"Yes, sir. This girl is a fine pick. She's real pretty." Another man answered. The men got closer. Leo pulled Mattie closer and tried to protect her, but the older man hit him in the head with the handle of the shot gun. Leo fell to the ground and groaned. The other man grabbed Mattie.

"No, let me go. Leave us alone." Mattie exclaimed. Leo tried to fight but couldn't.

"Leave her alone. Please, let us go." Leo yelled. They were dragged into the shed and they realized that they were far from safe. They were chained to the ceiling. "Please, we've been through a lot. We just want peace."

"Well, you've come to the right place. We're good at making peace." The older man mocked. "But first we have to have fun."

Leo looked over at Mattie who was barely touching the ground. The younger man started to move his hands under Mattie's shirt. When he got to a certain area, Mattie whimpered, and tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, boss. She really is a nice one." The younger man argued.

"Then undress her. I'll do her friend here." The boss answered. They pulled out knives and cut Mattie and Leo's clothes off. When they were done, they both chuckled. "Now, this is what I call a nice couple. Such a shame that we have to kill them."

Mattie closed her eyes and the older man approached her.

"No, don't touch her. Please, let her go. Let her go." Leo begged. The boss snapped his fingers and Leo was unchained and taken over to a tub of water. Mattie opened her eyes and saw Leo looking at her with fear in his eyes. She closed her eyes as the boss began to touch her. Then Mattie heard a whipping sound. Then she felt pain in her side. "No!"

Leo's head was shoved into the tub of water. Mattie opened her eyes and saw Leo's head in the tub.

"No, let him go." Mattie screamed. Then the whip hit her again. Leo's head was pulled out of the tub. Leo gasped and coughed up a lung full of water only to have his head shoved into the tub again. Mattie was whipped several times. When it was over, Leo was chained back to the ceiling. He was too weak to say anything when both men started to rape Mattie. Mattie could only sob because she had lost her voice. Leo looked at Mattie as he coughed up water from his lungs. When the men were done, they moved onto Leo. When it was over, Mattie was unchained and taken to the tub of water while Leo was whipped by the boss. Mattie's head was shoved into the tub for a minute and then pulled out. Leo groaned as he was whipped but he didn't scream.

"I will make you scream if it's the last thing I do." The boss hissed. Then he whipped Leo harder. Leo eventually screamed. The boss smiled and nodded at his partner who chained Mattie to the ceiling. Mattie coughed up water and was shivering violently. By morning, Leo and Mattie were almost unrecognizable. They had been beaten and tortured in more ways than they had thought possible. Mattie laid on the ground whimpering painfully as she was raped and beaten by the two men. Then they heard a gun go off outside. "Go see what that was about."

The young man grabbed his gun and went outside. Then they heard the same gun go off. Leo and Mattie looked at each other as the boss got up and went outside. They gun went off again and then a different man came in. He put his gun down and looked between the two.

"You're alright. I'm here to help." The kind man stated. He unchained Leo from the ceiling. Leo fell to the ground and crawled over to Mattie who was trying to cover herself. The kind man pulled a bookbag off of his shoulder. "The rest of your stuff is in my truck. Put something on to cover yourselves' private areas."

Leo grabbed the bookbag and he did as he was told. Mattie did as she was told. When they were done, they wrapped themselves in the blanket. The man carried Mattie outside to his truck. Then he came back in and helped Leo to his truck. The back of the truck was covered, and Leo could see Mattie inside. Leo got in and sat next to Mattie who was wrapped up in the blankets. Leo wrapped his arms around Mattie and pulled her close. They drove away from the old shed to a nice cabin several miles away. The two were helped inside. There were cots near the fire. The man helped Leo and Mattie get comfortable. He brought their things inside and tended to their wounds. Then he handed both of them cups of warm liquid.

"Don't worry. It's just tea. Something to help get both of you warmed up. My name is Stephen. What are your names?" Stephen explained.

"Leo. Her name is Mattie." Leo grumbled.

"Both of you have some serious wounds but after some time and care, both of you will be fine."

"How did you find us?" Mattie asked.

"I was out hunting for a deer. I saw your bags and the old shed. I fired my gun and those two men came out." Stephen replied. "Now, why were you two out in the wild?"

"We're fugitives."

"Oh. What did you do?"

"I murder two people who attacked me, and their buddies have turned the evidence against us. Leo has helped me."

"Injustice. Sadly, that is what our world is coming to. It saddens me to see so much darkness and evil in this world. We preach justice and goodness, but it never helps."

"It's because of selfishness and anger and hate. There's too much of it." Leo mumbled.

"I agree." Stephen sighed. "And it sounds like you have had your fair share of it."

"You could say that. Why do you live here?"

"It's isolated and safe. Besides, it's too crowded everywhere else."

"You can say that again." Mattie chuckled.

Leo put his cup on the floor and laid down. Mattie felt tired and laid down in her bed. She put her cup down and looked at Leo who was almost asleep. Mattie felt the blankets move up. She looked and saw Stephen covering her up.

"Yes, I did put something in your drinks. Both of you will need your rest." Stephen stated. "Now, sleep, child."

Mattie looked over at Leo and then fell asleep. Stephen went over to Leo who was trying to stay awake. Stephen covered him up. "Go to sleep, Leo. Everything will be alright."

Leo closed his eyes and went to sleep. Mattie woke up the next morning because of a nightmare. She sat up and screamed.

"Leo." Mattie screamed. She opened her eyes and saw Leo on the other cot sleeping peacefully. Stephen came in and saw that she was awake.

"I thought I heard you scream." Stephen said.

"Leo, is he alright?" Mattie panted.

"Yes, he's fine. Just very tired from what I've observed. Here, this will calm your nerves."

Stephen handed Mattie a cup. Mattie drank a few sips and laid down. She felt sleepy and groaned. Stephen covered her up. Mattie fell asleep and Stephen made sure that she was alright. Then Leo groaned and opened his eyes. Stephen went over to him.

"Mattie, is…" Leo tried to ask.

"Yes, she's fine. She's sleeping now. She had quite a fright." Stephen whispered. "Here, drink this. It will help you feel better."

Leo sat up so that he could finish the liquid that was in the cup. When he was done, he laid down and started feeling heavy.

"Why do you keep drugging us?" Leo moaned.

"Because you need your rest and you won't recover staying awake 24/7." Stephen answered. "Now, go to sleep. When you wake, I'll have something prepared for you."

Leo closed his eyes and went to sleep. At the Hawkins, Joe was looking at the newspaper.

"I've never seen you look at a newspaper so intensely." Laura said.

"I'm looking for anything about Leo, Mattie, or Harun." Joe answered.

"I hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they are."

"I wish they would call or something."

"Me too, but they most likely have a good reason. It may not be safe for them to call us."

"Maybe. I just wish there was something we could do. They're barely even adults and now they are on the run for something that they had no choice but to do."

"But we can't. So, we do what we do best and that is look out for each other and them."

"You're right."

"I have to take Toby to work. I'll be back."

Joe got up and left the table. The doorbell rang. They opened the door and saw Mia, Max, Fred, and Niska.

"We have nothing to do and we wanted to come and see how you were doing." Mia said.

"Come in." Laura answered. They went inside. Fred smiled at Toby.

"I can take Toby to work, Joe. It will be no problem." Fred suggested as he saw Joe grab the keys.

"Ok. Besides, your car might be blocking ours." Joe sighed.

"Sorry, but the driveway is very narrow."

"It's alright."

Toby and Fred went to work. Mia went to the kitchen and saw that the table was a mess. She grabbed a cloth and began to wipe down the table.

"Oh, Mia, you don't have to. Let me do it." Laura said as she took the cloth.

"I'm sorry. I clean when I'm nervous." Mia answered.

"It's alright. It's very human."

"When Leo was being revived, she cleaned the whole house at least ten times." Niska teased.

"And you read several books in just one hour." Mia retorted.

"We all have our habits. You clean, I read, Leo bites his fingernails and bounces his legs, Max plays games, and Fred plays music."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Belong pt. 7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Leo woke up and saw Mattie sleeping on her cot. Then Stephen came out with a bowl.

"Good, you're awake." Stephen said as he put the bowl down and helped Leo sit up. Leo cried out painfully. "Your body will be very sore. How do you feel?"

"Not so good. I feel really cold." Leo croaked.

"You will for a while."

Stephen helped Leo swallow the broth. When Leo was done, Stephen checked Leo's vitals.

"Your pulse is getting better, but you still have a slight fever." Stephen sighed. Then Leo coughed painfully. "And a bad cough. Get some sleep."

Leo laid down and watched as Stephen woke Mattie. Mattie moaned and opened her eyes.

"I have some broth for you." Stephen whispered. Mattie groaned and sat up. Stephen helped her drink it all. When Mattie was done, she laid down. Stephen went to the kitchen.

"How do you feel?" Mattie wondered.

"Not good." Leo answered.

"Same here."

"I wish I could come over and be with you."

"Why?"

"I'm cold."

Mattie smiled, and Leo smiled back.

"How do you think everyone is doing?" Mattie asked.

"I'm sure they miss us. They are probably trying to live their lives without us." Leo answered.

"Yeah."

Mattie shivered and pulled the blankets around her.

"It's a little cold in here." Mattie shivered.

"Either that or it's just us." Leo replied.

"Yeah."

Over the next few days, the two recovered. Stephen was helping Leo walk around.

"How do you feel?" Stephen asked.

"Weak, breathless, but better than before." Leo panted.

"Good. You're getting stronger."

Mattie was watching them. Leo managed to walk on his own from the wall to Mattie's cot. He sat down, and Mattie smiled at him. Leo smiled and kissed Mattie. Mattie kissed back and made room for Leo to lie down. Leo laid down and tried to relax.

"Mattie, do you want to try?" Stephen questioned.

"Yeah." Mattie replied as she sat up. Stephen helped Mattie walk around. Mattie did better than Leo. When she laid down on her cot, she saw that Leo was almost asleep. Stephen picked Leo up and put him back on his cot. Leo groaned painfully but went back to sleep.

A week later, the two were much better. They were getting ready to leave.

"Where will you go?" Stephen asked.

"Away from here. It's the only thing we can do. We can't remain here. If they find us, you'll be in danger." Leo replied.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"No, besides, we've bothered you for too long."

"No, you haven't. I have enjoyed having the two of you here."

"You have your life to live. We'll just make that harder."

"Leo, I am an old man. I do not have long. When I die, this cabin will be left to rot. The two of you could use it."

Leo sighed.

"We'll keep moving and when we're sure that it's safe, we'll come back. Deal?" Leo explained.

"Deal." Stephen answered. The two shook hands.

"Thank you for helping us."

"It was the least I could do."

"Here's our number. Keep it hidden."

"I will. Leo, you have three to six months. I have cancer and it's starting to weaken my body. I was lucky to have the strength to care for the two of you."

"We'll try our best. Thank you again."

Leo and Mattie left. Leo looked at his phone and saw that Niska had answered his texts.

"I texted Niska. She's going to meet us at an emergency location." Leo said.

"Why?" Mattie wondered.

"Don't know. She says that she has something for us."

Meanwhile, Niska was home with her siblings. They had set aside some money to give to Leo and Mattie when they could. Niska grabbed it and put it in an envelope. Then she went to see the Hawkins. She knocked on the door and Laura opened it.

"Niska, what are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"Can I come in?" Niska wondered.

"Sure."

Niska went in and Laura closed the door.

"Leo and Mattie have made contact with me. I'm meeting them at a location and will be giving them a few things. Is there anything you want to give Mattie?" Niska explained.

"Can I come with you? I want to talk to her?" Laura replied.

"Yes, but leave your phone here or turn it off. They could be tracking it."

"Yes, of course."

Laura got ready and went with Niska. They went to the edge of the woods and saw Leo and Mattie. Leo leaned against the tree hunch over slightly. Mattie was next to him. Both of them had their hoodies on and they were trying to hide their faces. When Leo saw them, he walked over to them.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"I have money for both you and Mattie. Laura wanted to talk to Mattie." Niska answered. Leo nodded as he took the envelop. Mattie and Laura went over to the trees.

"How are you, Mattie?" Laura wondered.

"Ok." Mattie sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I have a burn phone. Here's my number and some money. Is Leo taking care of you?"

"Yes, he is, mum."

Mattie and Laura went to Niska and Leo. Leo explained everything.

"We'll try to throw them off so that we can go back and help Stephen." Leo sighed.

"What does he have?" Laura wondered.

"Cancer. He has three to six months to live."

"Joe has been looking in the newspaper for anything. He said that they think that the two of you have fled to Bristol."

Leo looked at Niska and saw that she was trying to hide.

"Niska, did you help with that?" Leo asked.

"Maybe." Niska replied. "They keep confronting me. Especially this one officer."

"Why you?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew why."

"Maybe you should ask him."

"Maybe."

"We should go. We have to throw them off. Call us when they give up or anything that could help."

"Ok."

Leo and Mattie walked away. Laura and Niska went home. That week, Niska was working at school when the police officer came in.

"Ma'am, I would like to ask you a few questions." The officer said.

"And I have a few for you." Niska answered sternly.

"Ladies first."

"Why me? Why do you keep coming to me? You don't confront anyone else but, yet you confront me. Why?"

"Don't know. There's just something about you."

"You're not a police officer, are you?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"Everything about you. You don't act like one."

"Well, you're right. I'm not an officer, but then what or who am I?"

"You're hiding in plain sight. As a police officer, no one will realize that you are actually a spy. You don't work for Harun, but you do work for someone."

"You're right. I am a spy, but not for Harun. Like your brother and his girlfriend, I was targeted by Harun and his gang. I've been hiding ever since. But I'm not the only one hiding in plain sight. You're not who you say you are."

"Maybe."

"How would you like to go out on a date or something?"

"When?"

"Tonight at 7. There's a restaurant down the road from here. I can meet you there."

"Sure."

That night, Niska met this man at the restaurant. She saw him waiting for her at a table. She sat down and smiled shyly.

"I guess you've never been on a date?" The man asked.

"You would be right." Niska answered.

"I didn't catch your name?"

"Niska. Yours?"

"Jason."

The two spent the evening talking and laughing. When Niska got home, her siblings were waiting.

"SO, how was it?" Mia sked.

"It was…nice. He's a nice man." Niska answered

"Is he lying?"

"No, everything he said tonight was true."

"Does he know about you?"

"No. I'm waiting to know if I can trust him."

Leo and Mattie were on the run for the next couple of months. Every few weeks, they were sent money. One day, Leo was on the phone with Joe for several minutes. Mattie was getting breakfast for the two of them.

"Leo, what's this about?" Joe asked as he looked over at Laura.

"I want to marry Mattie." Leo answered.

"What?"

"I want to marry Mattie. These past couple of months have taught me that she is stronger than anyone that I know. She makes me feel confident and happy. Everything about her makes me feel different. Please, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose her. Every morning, I wake up and I keep thinking about what if I lose her. I don't want to have any regrets. Please, can I marry her?"

"Sure. You have my permission and her mum's. Just tell us when the day is so that we can be there."

"Ok. Is it safe?"

"Yeah. As safe as you'll get. They've closed the case. It's a cold case now. They think that the two of you have probably died or are hiding."

"Ok."

The two talked for a few minutes. When they hung up, Mattie came out. Leo took his cup of coffee and smiled at Leo. Leo smiled back and played with something in his pocket.

"What's in your pocket?" Mattie asked.

"Nothing." Leo lied.

"Liar."

"You'll see."

The two ate their breakfast. When they were done, they walked all day. Mattie stopped several times. Around noon, Mattie groaned and sat down.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Leo." Mattie lied.

"Do you need something?"

"Not really. I just need to go to town and get a couple of things."

"Ok."

They went to town. Mattie got what she needed. When she came out of the store. She saw Leo waiting.

"Are you ok?" Leo wondered.

"Yeah." Mattie sighed.

"What was wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Mattie, please. I'm worried about you."

"It's just my period. It's normal. It will only last for a week."

"Ok."

That night, they were at a café eating. Afterwards, they walked around the town and went to a park. Mattie sighed as a couple of kids were playing.

"It would be nice if we could have children." Mattie sighed.

"Maybe we can." Leo answered. He held out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you, Leo."

They kissed as Leo put the ring on Mattie's finger.

"I wish I could have gotten you a better ring." Leo apologized.

"I love it. You don't have to be sorry about anything." Mattie replied. They kissed again. A week later, they were married. Their families watched. Mattie and Leo had to flee afterward, but their families gave them a few gifts.

"Here's some money. Go and do something fun together. You could use it." Laura said.

"Thank you." Mattie answered. Leo was handed some money from his siblings.

"Be careful. You've put yourselves at risk by doing this." Mia warned.

"We will." Leo replied. The said goodbye to their families and then were on the run for a few more weeks. Then they went to Stephen's cabin. They saw him waiting. He looked very ill and weak.

"You finally came." Stephen said.

"Yes, we did."

"Come inside."

They went inside and talked. Leo filled out the papers and the cabin became his.

"Where will you go?" Mattie wondered.

"I have some family still alive. I'll be with them till I pass on." Stephen sighed.

"Thank you for everything. We'll keep this place going." Leo promised.

"I know you will. You two had better fill this place with the laughter of children."

"We will."

Stephen packed his things and left. Leo and Mattie fixed the place up.

"Looks like this will be our home." Leo sighed as he wrapped his arms around Mattie.

"I like it." Mattie answered.

"Me too. We can make plans to extend it for when and if we do have children."

"We won't be able to do anything till spring."

"I know."

In London, Niska and Jason were talking.

"The police have given up n trying to find Mattie and Leo. Besides, we found evidence that Harun's buddies were lying. We found the actual recording from when Mattie killed Harun. Then we looked at what Harun was doing before his death. We found evidence that Harun had three victims before Mattie. All dead and he threatened the person closest to them." Jason explained.

"We? But you're not a police officer." Niska replied.

"I lied. I am. I was trying to throw you off."

"Well, it worked."

"Well, you haven't done too bad yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you're a sentient synth. I've known the whole time."

"How?"

"I worked on David Elster's case. I found pictures of you and your siblings. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you. You were threatened by Harun. Your sister was a victim?"

"Yes, she was. Well, in Wales, Harun killed his parents and siblings. When we found their bodies, we looked at my sister's body and a few others. Everything was the same. We got a warrant and found a lot of evidence at their apartment."

"No one knew about your sister till now?"

"Yes. I got in trouble for lying but they knew why I was. Harun killed my sister and I didn't tell a soul that he had threatened me. When he captured my sister, he told me to back away and not tell anyone or else he would kill me. Well, you know how that turned out. I finally told the truth. We want to speak with Leo and Mattie and get the story from them."

"I don't know where they are."

"I know."

Then a couple of guys came up to them. One of them pulled off his hoodie. Niska and Jason were shocked to see who it was.

"Did you miss me?" The man asked.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Belong pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Jason tried to protect Niska.

"What are you doing here, Haurn? You're dead." Jason hissed.

"Well, I lied. How's your sister?" Haurn replied.

"Dead and you know it."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Liar. You're the reason why people have lost their loved ones." Niska stated.

"But Leo's still alive, isn't he?" Harun answered. "I will find him, and I will kill him."

"Not if I find him first."

"You're on. See you."

Harun walked away.

"Niska, you shouldn't have done that." Jason warned.

"Don't worry." Niska answered. "I can take care of him. Besides, I have an idea of where Mattie and Leo are."

"What will you do?"

"Warn them. But I will not go after them. It will be too dangerous."

A month passed, and Mattie and Leo were happy together. It was snowing heavily outside, but they were warm inside.

"We have enough food to last for a couple of weeks." Mattie sighed as she came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea.

"Ok." Leo replied. Mattie sat down on the couch and curled up against Leo. Leo took his cup and wrapped his other arm around Mattie. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Sort of."

"Can I make you feel better?"

"You are right now."

"Good."

They kissed and then finished their tea. Then they heard something knock on the door.

"What's that?" Mattie asked.

"It's just the wind. There is a blizzard outside." Leo answered. Then they heard it again. Leo got up and went to the door. He looked through the keyhole and couldn't see anyone. Then he heard crying and sniffling. He opened the door and saw three young children. "Mattie, get blankets. They're children."

Leo brought the three kids inside and closed the door while Mattie ran around the house getting what they needed. Leo put the kids on the couch and started warming them up.

"I have blankets warming up near the fire. How are they?"

"They're ice cold, but they're obviously orphans. They're very dirty and they look like they're not cared for."

"I'll cook some soup. I'll make some hot chocolate."

"Ok."

Mattie went back to the kitchen. Leo looked at the children and smiled gently as he continued trying to warm them up.

"It's ok. You'll be ok." Leo gently said. "What's your names?"

"Ella, Drake, and Grace." The oldest girl mumbled tearfully.

"How old are you?"

"3,2, and 1"

"You poor kids. We'll keep you here. DO you have any family?"

"No."

"Ok. You can live here with us."

The girl nodded. Several minutes later, Mattie came out with three bowls of soup and hot chocolate. Ella tried to touch a cup, but Mattie stopped her.

"No, it's very hot. You'll burn yourself." Mattie warned. Ella did as she was told. Grace started coughing. Leo picked her up and calmed her down. He shushed Grace as she started crying in pain.

"It's ok. It's ok. You're ok, Grace." Leo shushed. Grace eventually calmed down. They helped the kids eat and drink. Mattie was in the kitchen taking care of the dishes. Leo went in and helped her. "We'll need a lot for them. They need clothes and everything."

"I know. We can make do for tonight. Hopefully, we'll be able to get what they need tomorrow."

"Ok. I think we should give them baths. It will help them feel better."

"Ok."

They gave the kids bathes and washed their clothes. Leo took care of Drake while Mattie took care of Grace and Ella. All three cried during their bathes. Leo would hold them after their bathes while Mattie wrapped them in a dry warm towel. Soon, all three kids were clean and dry. Grace was still crying in Leo's arms. Leo sat on the couch and calmed her down. When Mattie had finished cleaning up, she sat on the couch next to Leo and held Drake and Ella. All three kids started to fall asleep.

"They're adorable." Mattie whispered.

"Yes, they are." Leo sighed.

"I want to keep them. They need a home and a family."

"I want to keep them too."

"They can sleep on the bed with us. I think they need to be kept warm."

"Ok."

A few hours later, Ella woke up and looked up at Mattie and Leo. She sat up and looked around sleepily. Mattie rubbed Ella's back.

"Go back to sleep, Ella. You're safe." Mattie whispered. Ella held out her arms and Mattie pulled her close. Ella fell asleep on Mattie's shoulder. Drake still slept with his head on Mattie's thigh. Leo smiled at Ella's sweet little face. Then Grace started coughing. Leo shushed her and calmed her down. Grace looked at Leo and Leo kissed Grace's nose. Grace stared at him and then put her head back on Leo's shoulder. Mattie smiled at Grace who was looking at her. Leo rubbed Grace's back and Grace started to fall asleep. "She's sleepy."

"I know." Leo mumbled. Several minutes later, they took the kids to bed. "It's stopped snowing and it's not too bad. I don't think we'll get anymore for a while."

"Ok. We can go out in the morning." Mattie answered as she took care of the kids. Ella and Grace were asleep, but Drake was awake, and he wanted to play. Mattie kept him entertained while Leo got ready for bed and did things around the house. When he got to the bedroom, he heard Drake giggling at Mattie who was playing with her toy monkey. Leo sat down on the bed and tickled Drake who started laughing. Mattie got ready for bed and then laid down next to Leo who had finally gotten Drake to lie down. They went to sleep. Just before dawn, Ella woke up and looked around the dark room. She moved closer to Leo and wrapped her arm around his neck. Leo woke up and saw her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Ella went back to sleep. That morning, Leo and Mattie woke up and saw that the kids were on the floor playing with each other. They had found a small ball and were passing it around. They got dressed and helped the kids. Soon, they were ready to travel into town. They had the kids wrapped up in blankets. They went to town and saw that the roads had been cleared and that the stores were open. They got what they needed for the kids and were on their way home, when Leo saw Fred and Mia.

"What are you two doing here?" Leo asked.

"We came to make sure that Harun hasn't found you." Mia answered.

"Niska told me everything about the police. We can trust them, but now that Harun is alive, we don't know who he has with him."

"We know. So, do the police. They've tried to arrest Harun, but they can't find him."

Then Ella and Grace started coughing.

"Who are these two kids?" Fred wondered.

"Ella and Grace. Mattie has Drake. We found them yesterday. They were at our door." Leo replied.

"They are adorable." Mia stated.

"Thanks. We have to go."

"Ok."

They went home. Leo and Mattie got the kids changed into better and warmer clothes. The three sat on the couch curled up in their blankets with their stuffed animal in their arms. They watched tv on Leo's laptop. Leo fixed the fire and helped Mattie around the house. When they went back to the living room, they saw the kids resting.

"They are getting sleepy." Mattie whispered. Then Ella started coughing and rubbed her hair out of her face. Leo went to Ella and rubbed her cheek.

"She's warm." Leo sighed.

"I'll check her temperature."

"Ok. Check the other two as well."

"Ok."

Mattie grabbed the thermometer and took Ella's temperature.

"She has a fever. It's just a slight one." Mattie sighed.

"Do we have anything to give her?" Leo wondered.

"Yeah. It's in the bathroom."

"I'll go get it. Check the other two."

Leo went to the bathroom and got the medicine. When he got to the living room, he saw Grace in Mattie's arms crying.

"All three of them have fevers." Mattie said. "Grace started crying when I checked her."

"Well, we should have known that this would have happened." Leo replied. "We have no idea what they were exposed to before the snowstorm."

"Let's just hope this will help."

They gave the kids their medicine and all three went to sleep.

"Let's hope they'll make it through." Leo murmured.

"How much juice do we have?" Mattie wondered.

"Enough to last for the next few days. We should do everything possible to make sure that the kids don't get any worse."

"Yeah. We should try to keep our immune systems up. Last thing we need is to get sick."

"Well, it'd work for you, but I'm not sure about me."

"Don't tell me…"

"I'm sick."

Mattie grabbed the thermometer and checked Leo's temperature.

"You have a fever." Mattie sighed.

"Of course, it would have to be me." Leo groaned. Mattie grabbed the medicine and gave Leo some of it. Leo groaned at the taste and Mattie smiled slightly.

"You know, if you wouldn't get sick, you wouldn't have to take this stuff."

"I know."

Leo got up and went to the kitchen. He made some juice. Then he felt a tug on his leg. He looked down and saw Drake.

"Do you want some?" Leo wondered. Drake nodded and rubbed his eyes. Leo pulled out a cup and gave Drake a little juice. Drake took a sip and then went to sit down. Ella and Grace came in. Leo gave them some juice. Mattie came in when the girls left the room.

"They are very light sleepers." Mattie warned.

"And they heard the word juice." Leo replied.

"True."

Then Grace came back in with her cup. She held it up to Leo.

"Let me have some first, ok?" Leo suggested. Grace waited for Leo to fill his cup. Leo took Grace's cup and filled it up again. Grace took the cup and drank a few sips. She went back to the living room and Leo smiled at Mattie.

"She's adorable." Mattie sighed.

"Yeah, she is."

Then they heard the kids scream.

TBC


End file.
